Champions
by Champion's Court
Summary: After five years of going their separate ways, Ash and Dawn have both achieved their goals. A chance meeting leads to a reunion with old friends and rivals who must work together to prepare for a mysterious new event. Easy, right? Not really, raging hormones and past feelings threaten the new event! Lots of ships, but focuses on Pearl, Contest, and a surprise ship for Misty.
1. A Reunion of Sorts

** Hi everyone! thanks for reading this, first try at any fanfics. Any reviews would be awesome cause I want to know if anyone actually reads this.**

**Follow and favorite if you like it. I've got a lot of the story already written but I still need to polish it up a lot. So, welcome to Champions and I hope you enjoy it!**

**Thanks,**

**Court**

* * *

Chapter One

A Sort of Reunion

The curtains were closed, the entire stadium waited with bated breath. The man in the top corner waited patiently to see his friend take the stage once more, just like the old times. The lights suddenly flared and the curtains drew back, revealing a young woman in an extravagant yellow dress which showed off her curves and contrasted with the dark blue hair which flowed down her back like a waterfall at midnight. She spun around, the dress fanning out to reveal sections of the dress that were dyed every color of the rainbow, making her look like a tornado which ran through a rainbow. The result was absolutely mesmerizing. She stopped abruptly causing the dress to return to its original yellow colors. Her warm eyes swept over the crowd, taking them in. They paused at the top corner where the man was standing as if she knew he was there. The faintest look dismay flashed on her face as she recognized a small yellow creature on the shoulder of the man with the large brown overcoat. She smiled warmly, raising the elegant, handheld microphone to her mouth.

"Welcome, one and all to the Hearthome Pokémon Contest!" said the newest MC. "My name is Dawn Berlitz and I will be your MC this evening!"

The man smiled. Of course She was the newest MC. He joined the crowd in welcoming the start of the contest. The small, yellow mouse pokémon that he had known for ten years let out a squeal at seeing his friend on stage. "Pika-chu!" "Yeah, I know, she'll do awesome!" The man put his hand up and Pikachu slapped it with his right paw. As their hands connected, the power went out.

The once loud and cheerful contest hall fell silent. Ash looked at his Pikachu and said "You know what to do, Pikachu use Volt Tackle!" Pikachu's attack lit up the room. Ash pulled out a Pokéball and called out his Staraptor. "Take me to the stage, Staraptor use Fly!" He swooped towards the stage and yelled "Dawn, have Pachirisu use charge on the generator!" She looked up and saw him. "Ash?" "Do it now!" "Right! Let's go Pachirisu!"

The light suddenly grew brighter. The cries of many electric type pokémon filled the hall.

"Ash! What are you doing here?" Misty and May ran up.

"Not enough time, I will tell you all over dinner. Okay?" Misty's face went bright red. "Are you asking us on a date, Ash Ketchum?" She roared.

Ash froze, "What? Why would you th... Oh. Um not really. " Suddenly, the power flashed on. The crowd erupted and Misty and May sighed with relief. However, Ash called out the rest of his pokémon. "Come on out guys, this night is just getting started."

The forms of Charizard, Oshawott, Meloetta, and Bayleef condensed through the red flash of the Pokéballs. Pikachu and Staraptor joined them on the stage. Dawn ran up with her Pachirisu. "Ash, what's happening?"

"I will explain later. Just be careful. Something is going to happen." Just as he said that, a voice laughed. "I recognize that laugh." May sighed. "Team Rocket!" Misty yelled out.

"Prepare for trouble"

"And make it double"

"To protect the world from devastation"

"To unite all peoples within our nation"

"To denounce the evils of truth and love"

"To extend our reach to the stars above"

"Jessie"

"James"

"Team Rocket blast off at the speed of light"

"Surrender now or prepare to fight, fight, fight"

"Wobba wobbuffet"

Ash glared at them and then, he relaxed, laughing.

"Oh it's just you guys. Ok, everyone false alarm. Pikachu use thunderbolt." Ash turned around and laughed as Pikachu shocked Team Rocket, causing a small explosion.

"We're blasting off agaaiiiinnnnnn..." Team rocket disappeared past the horizon.

Misty walked up and grabbed his ear. "Ouch! What was that for?"

"You had me really worried! And since when have you been able to beat Team Rocket like that?"

"Since, well, I won the Unova league." Ash crashed to the ground. Misty had dropped his ear in shock. "Explain yourself!"

"Jeez, Misty I already said I would, meet me at the Pokémon center tonight, I have to do some stuff." With that, Ash got up and recalled his pokémon and ran off into the night, long overcoat flapping behind him.


	2. Forgotten Love and a Spark

**Hi everyone! Here's the second chapter! Sorry they're short, but it was really hard to start this, I needed to set the stage for the story. Oh, by the way, the main characters are all 19-21 years old apart from Brock and Cilan who are 22-23. Again, reviews are greatly appreciated and if you liked the story, drop it a favorite and a follow!  
Thanks,**

**Court**

* * *

Chapter Two

Forgotten Love and a Spark

(Ash's Point of View)

I felt bad, not telling them the truth. Well, the whole truth because I was more than just the Unova league Champion but also the Johto and the Kanto region champion. I wasn't the Sinnoh and Hoenn champion because Stephen and Cynthia were missing. Yeah, you heard me, missing. That's why I was in Hearthome, cause I got a tip that a Garchomp and a Metagross were in the area and those were their favorite pokémon. Looker was with me since he was my partner. Tonight, he was out looking for clues about the pokémon who were sighted outside the city. I... Well I was taking a break, because I heard that Dawn was going to be at the contest. So I thought I'd drop by and see how she was doing. It's been, like, five years since we saw each other in person. But, I never forgot that day in Sunyshore, I would always remember it. That night still gives me goosebumps but I'm worried she doesn't even remember it.

(Dawn's Point of View)

Five years, does he remember? Because I do, clearer than any other memory I can remember. The ocean waves on the shore, the sun setting in the beautiful colors of purple, indigo,and deep orange. The way he forgot his troubles to help me calm down, his eyes gleaming with motivation as he looked at me. But, why? Why was he here now? After all that time, he shows up, claiming he was the Unova league Champion. I knew, of course. I watched the finale, with him and some blond kid. I saw that he had new friends, a girl with purple hair whose pokemon lived in her poofy hair and a man with green hair and a smart suit. They ran out to him and congratulated him after he won. She hugged him and my heart lurched. Then, he battled Alder, the ferocious red haired pokémon master of Unova. It was a battle of the ages. Both sides fought hard and strong. Both fought on despite the odds. But when the smoke cleared, Pikachu, Ash's best friend, remained standing while Alder's Bouffalant toppled to the ground, spent. The stadium went silent. Ash and Alder walked up to each other. They stared at each other for so long I thought the TV froze. Then Alder began to laugh, wrapping Ash into his arms. He was Hugging him? Then Ash addressed the crowd.

"I want to thank you all! I don't think I deserve this but I beat Alder." He grinned, almost like the grin I saw from him the night we kissed.

"I owe alot to everyone I ever traveled with because you all shaped me so much. But no one as much as a special girl I met in Sinnoh!" At that point I fainted right in front of the television. I hope he still feels like that though, but that was four years ago.

(May's Point of View)

And just as soon as he came, he disappeared. I looked at Misty who was looking after Ash with a disappointed look on her face. However, Dawn was looking after him, lost in thought. May recognized the look, that look that Brock looked at Nurse Joy and Officer Jenny with, just not quite as obviously. May also thought that's how she looked at Drew. He had gotten so much better since he and her traveled together in Kanto and Johto. I grinned inwardly. Ever since I started traveling with Dawn, she always talked about Ash, sometimes blushing when she did, like when she talked about the gym battles where she dressed up in a cheer-leading outfit. And just a few weeks ago, she talked with Dawn about Ash.

_They had just arrived in Sunyshore City. Out of nowhere, Dawn ran off. _

_"I'll see you at dinner!" She waved._

_May ran after her, "Dawn the Contest...!" Ten minutes later, she found Dawn standing on an overlook holding a picture. _

_"Dawn?" She turned around, eyes red from the tears streaming down her face. May walked over and held her close. _

_"This is it." May looked at her, questioning her. Her eyes strayed to the photo strip in her best friend's hand. It was Dawn and Ash in a photobooth, making crazy faces except for two pictures at the bottom. One normal photo of her and Ash, the two smiling at the camera. May smiled and looked at the next photo. She gasped. It was a picture of Dawn kissing Ash on the lips. The aspiring trainer's eyes were wide open with shock. _

_Dawn caught her looking. "Are you mad?" May was completely caught off guard. _

_She shook her head, laughing. "Of course not! Ash was like a brother to me but I never really thought he liked me. But I will admit, I was crushing on him pretty bad at first." She chuckled. "I understand why you like him." _

_They stood there, watching the waters ebb and flow beneath them. Dawn spoke up. _

_"That was the best day we ever had. Brock was off running some errands and Ash took me around the city. We wound up in that photo booth and my heart just took over. We laughed it off and then at the end of the day, we came here and talked. He was so cute, fretting about his gym battle, but I was even more unnerved by the upcoming contest. So he forgot about his troubles and began encouraging me. He made a point and grabbed me by the shoulders, and right there, I kissed him." _

_May smiled. "How was it?" _

_Dawn shook her head. "The best. We kissed as long as we could, long after the sun set. I had never been so happy. I never wanted it to end" _

_She blushed. "Don't tell Kenny."_

May smiled. She now knew that she had to get those two together. No matter what.


	3. Night Falls on Hearthome

**Hey everyone! Here's the third chapter. Sorry if it's small but I believe that I suffer from DanBrownitis, so my chapters are a bit random length wise. We're getting into the romance! Yay! So I hope you enjoy the new chapter. I'm trying to upload a new chapter every day, but the floods are throwing a monkey wrench in my normal life. Again, I really appreciate reviews and if you have already reviewed, you're awesome! Don't forget to drop a follow and a favorite if you liked it. And if you have a Pearlshipping story and you want me to check it out, just leave me a message or a review and I will check it out.**

**Thanks,**

**Court**

**P.S.- NO IKARISHIPPING! Sorry if that's your boat but I hate it with a passion.**

* * *

Chapter 3

Night Falls on Hearthome

Night had fallen. The lights around Hearthome city lit the city in colors of yellow and white. The city was sleeping, their only worry was the up coming Wallace Cup despite it being held in six months. Ash looked out of his room and saw three girls walking towards the Pokémon center. _Oh crap, I almost forgot!_ He shook Looker awake and got dressed. Looker grunted

"What do you want?"

"I need some help."

The doors of the Pokémon center slid open letting in Misty, May and Dawn. As they walked up to the desk, they couldn't see Ash anywhere, only a brown haired, scruffy man in a brown overcoat. Dawn went up to the desk as May and Misty started looking around the lobby.

"Excuse me, Nurse Joy, do you know where Ash Ketchum's room is?"

"Are you Dawn, May and Misty?"

"Yes, why?"

"Ash left you a message, here." She handed Dawn a letter.

"Have a good night!" Nurse Joy said, smiling.

"Thanks, Nurse Joy! Good night!" The girls replied. Dawn opened the folded letter.

_Take this letter to the man in the brown overcoat. He will ask you questions only you know the answers to. He will fill you in. Sorry I couldn't be here. -Ash_

Dawn gave the letter to Misty and May. She scanned the lobby and noticed the man with the overcoat. She walked over, trying to put a finger on who the man was. As she sat down, the man looked at her, and it dawned on her. She has seen this man before!

"Looker?" She asked the man in a low voice. The man looked at May and Misty walking over. He nodded slowly. He montioned her to not ask any questions with a single finger to his mouth. May and Misty sat down, sharing a glance.

"What was the first group of Pokémon Ash angered?" Misty looked up,

"Spearow, though he thought they were Pidgey." Looker nodded.

"What was the Pokémon that was almost captured by Jessie that you own?" May gasped

"Skitty!" Looker nodded

"Who did you always sit next to during Ash's gym battles?"

"I didn't sit down during the battles." Dawn replied. Looker looked satisfied.

"Do not react to anything you hear right now. My name is code-name Looker. I work for the International Police. Your friend, Ash Ketchum is my partner, code-name Dusk. You all are to spend the night here in the Pokémon Center. Dusk will meet you all tomorrow. Here-" sliding envelopes to the girls, "-are your room keys. Good Night." He got up and left. The girls looked at each other and grabbed their room keys. They went upstairs. Their rooms were randomly placed about the center. They entered their rooms, sliding the key cards into the slots.

(Dawn's Point of View)

I stumbled into my room, closing the door behind me. I went over to the closest bed and jumped onto it. But it didn't feel like a bed. It was too firm and too warm. "Ouch." A voice under her groaned. I jumped up with a small shriek. "Quiet! It's midnight." The voice reprimanded. There was a small spark that light up the room for a second, before it fell back into darkness. But that was enough for her. I looked into his eyes and I could tell, he remembered.

We looked into each other's eyes for what seemed like an eternity. Finally I went over and sat on the bed next to Ash. He sat up.

"Hello Agent Dusk." I giggled.

"Hello, DeeDee." He replied with a mischievous grin on his face. I punched him on the arm.

"Don't call me DeeDee!" Laughing as I punched him again.

"I'm sorry the contest was cancelled. You would have been a good MC." Ash said, taking my hand.

"You saw that? Oh yeah, you defeated Team Rocket for us. We could have taken them!" I said crossly.

"When I saw the power go out, I thought it was someone else." Ash said with a hard steel in his voice. I noticed this and looked up at him, silently questioning him.

"I will tell all of you tomorrow, that's the meaning of the meeting." Ash replied, reading her question correctly. I nodded and got up.

"I'm going to change, okay? No peeking!" Ash blushed.

"But you're going to be in the bathroom, right?" He replied laughing halfheartedly.

"Yeah, I'll release Buneary so she can see Pikachu!" I replied digging through my bag.

"Ok! Pikachu will like that, right buddy?" Ash laughed, glancing at his pal.

"Pi-Pikachu!"

"Okay, Buneary, Spotlight!" Buneary came out of the Pokéball flipping and spinning. She saw Pikachu and immediately blushed.

"Bun..." Pikachu ran over and hugged her.

"Pika!"

Ash laughed at his pal and Buneary. They were so happy together! The bathroom door opened and I came out, yawning in my pajamas, a large t-shirt and short shorts. I sat next to Ash and leaned my head on his shoulder. I looked at him.

"Dawn?" Ash was looking at the bed.

"Yeah?" I put a reassuring hand on his.

"I'm sorry. I never visited and I didn't call as much as I should have." He looked up with his shimmering auburn eyes. He looked really sad. I hugged him and he returned the sentiment, pulling me in. We watched Pikachu and Buneary as they ran around. We laughed. When we released each other and he looked away.

I spoke. "Hey, Ash?"

Ash looked back.

"What's up?"

"I missed you." Lying down with Dawn, Ash looked over at her. "I missed you too, Dawn." She pecked him on the cheek and lay her head on his chest, falling asleep while Buneary did the same with Pikachu.


	4. The Road Home

**Hi again, everyone! Sorry I didn't post yesterday, but I had to spend the night at a friends cause of the floods and I had lots of HW, so here is another chapter! I had pretty bad writers block for like four days, but I finally got back into it today. I'm at like Ch. 18 right now ish? Again, all of you guys are awesome and if you liked the story, drop it a favorite and a follow! **

**Thanks,**

**Court**

**P.S. Every time someone reviews it, I get an email and that reminds me about this, so reviews are greatly appreciated both in the sense of giving me feedback on my writing and reminding me to update some more!**

**P.P.S. If I get like 5 more fallows and favorites before 11 O'clock tonight, (I'm on mountain time.) I will upload the next chapter tonight! **

* * *

Chapter 4

The Road Home

Day break. The sun dawned on Hearthome city, bathing the city in orange light, shining through the window on the second story of the Pokémon Center and right onto Ash's face. He grimaced at the sudden brightness. He groaned. Suddenly the shades were opened all the way, blinding him. He grunted and rolled over covering himself with the blanket. He heard giggling. _Uh oh._ The blanket was ripped off of him mercilessly. He looked up. Dawn stood there, blanket in hand, towering over him.

"Wakey wakey, Dusk." He groaned again. "Dawn, it's only dawn." He smiled at his wittiness.

"The meeting is today. We're all here." He rolled onto his feet.

"No you aren't, Cilan, Iris, Trip, and Cameron are arriving at noon. Brock will be there and we have a boat to catch in..." He glanced at his watch. "...4 hours."

Dawn dropped the towel. "Wait, where are we going? And why in four hours?"

Ash groaned again. "I see that Looker didn't tell you. And we have to wait for Paul, Lyra, Kenny, and some others like Leona. Now let's go get some breakfast before you ask me too many questions I have to answer for Misty and May."

He walked into the bathroom. Dawn got dressed in the room after closing the blinds. A few minutes later, they walked into the lobby of the Pokémon Center. Looker, Misty and May were sitting at a table, eating omletes. Ash noticed May watching them and blushed slightly. She looked triumphant. They sat down at the table.

"Looker, you forgot to tell them about the part where we have to leave in like 4 hours." Ash yelled at him.

Looker looked at him thoughtfully. "So I did, I apologize. I assume you told your girlfriend already, right." Ash and Dawn immedietly blush and tried to protest. "She's not my girlfriend...!" "We aren't dating...!" They angrily looked at Looker. He shrugged and May had a knowing look on her face.

(May's Point of View)

After Looker said that Dawn was dating Ash, May saw them blush. She then listened to them protest and stole a look at Misty, she was bright red. Oh dear, this just got very complicated, very fast. She was afraid that Misty still liked Ash or assumed that he still liked her. She was obviously jealous but in what way? _Why am I not jealous? Five years ago, I would have been so jealous. But, I guess Drew got better. Plus it would be hard to try to take Ash from her after she confided in me, not to mention cruel._ She heard Drew's name and started paying attention. "... Drew and some other people from Hoenn will be arriving at Dusk's Dawn an hour after us." Looker was saying._ I would be able to see Drew? Yay!_ "I suggest we start packing soon if we are to leave within the hour. "An hour?!" May yelped. Everyone looked up from their plates. "I gotta go pack!" May got up and ran halfway across the room, remembered something and ran backwards back to the table. "What's Dusk's Dawn?" "Pallet Town!" Misty whispered looking around. "Weren't you listening?" May blushed and shook her head. Then everyone got up in unison and went to their rooms.

(Brock's Point of View)

I waited at the Vermillion City docks waiting for the ship from Sinnoh which carried my friends back to Pallet Town and the surprise awaiting them there. It has been so long since Ash was home. Plus, I need to tell Looker about the news concerning the rumors of new champions, but Ash will find out soon enough, what with the Court happening. I found my thoughts straying to my last adventure with Ash and Dawn. Around three-quarters of the way through the journey, they began acting differently. So, showing my concern, I asked Ash what was happening.

_"So, what's up with you two?" Ash jumped, tearing his eyes away from the sleeping Dawn. He blushed._

_"N-nothing." I arched an eyebrow. He seemed to blush even harder. It was a stand-off, a war of wills and I was determined to win. Finally, Ash broke. "We, uh, kinda might have possibly kissed... A lot." I grinned. Of course, why didn't I see it!_

_"Well, it's about time." I grunted._

_Ash blushed. "Was it that obvious?"_

_I grinned. "From her, absolutely, but you aren't the best when it comes to girls. What are you now, like 15?" He nodded. "It's okay, Ash. You are just new to this journey because of your passion for your pokémon."_

_I smiled halfheartedly. "But, it seems like you've got better luck than me." He grinned._

(Looker's Point of View)

All was going according to plan. The boat had docked and I saw Brock heading towards us with a plain expression on his face. Everyone chatted happily behind me. I looked back on the incident I made earlier this morning. It was odd, Ash has mentioned that he likes Dawn during our missions together, so why was he embarrassed when I mentioned it? Ah well, suppose it doesn't matter to me, does it? I walked up to Brock and rounded up our large party. I pulled a piece of paper out of my pocket. Roll call. Normally, if they can't keep up then we leave them but Professor Oak wanted them all there. I went over the list in my head Ash, check, May, check, Misty, check, Dawn, check, Kenny, check, Leona, check, Barry... Who was Barry? Oh blond kid, check, Lyra, check, and Paul, check. Brock walked up to me and handed me a slip of paper. "The plan has changed." I read the note. I nodded, sensing that the reason we came just became more enjoyable. Then we headed out, to Pallet Town.

(Ash's Point of View)

Home, and with everyone I know too, wow. But especially Dawn. It was great, walking with her on the roads of Kanto. I was pointing out the major landmarks and where things happened to me as a beginner trainer. Like she was when I first met her.

(Misty's Point of View)

This sucked. I hadn't seen Ash in forever and I wanted to talk with him, but he was so engrossed with her, I couldn't get a word in. I felt a pang of loneliness and than a twinge of anger. Why was I jealous? Why couldn't I accept that Ash found a girl? I don't know. I can see how happy they are together, the way they flirt so much, Pikachu and Buneary, everything was going great for them. I didn't love Ash, but it was hard knowing that he was able to find another girl who loved him back. I walked up to May and started gossiping with her about the cute boys that we knew and the budding romance between Dawn and Ash. When I brought that up, she looked up in surprise.

"I thought you were jealous!" She was watching them. Ash had just grabbed Dawn's hand. They smiled at each other and continued walking while holding hands.

I smiled too. "No. Not anymore. I knew he had a crush on me when we were traveling together, so it was hard accepting that he had shifted those feeling to another girl who will love him back they way he deserves."

I looked at May and she smiled back. "I had similar feelings too but Ash was always more of a brother to me. Even more than Max, at times. Then I saw those two together and I realized I want that too, but with another."

I jumped and looked at her. "Really? Who?" She looked around and whispered in my ear.

"Drew, the Hoenn Prince." I nodded right after she said it. They were perfect together. The Hoenn Prince and Princess.

"I'm happy for you, May!" She grinned back at me.

"Thanks, Misty. How about you?" I shrugged. "I don't know. I've devoted so much of my life to water pokémon, that I never really had time to travel apart from my time with Ash and Brock. Because of the Gym." May nodded. Her dad was the Leader of the Gym in Petelburg City. She knew how time consuming it was. She hugged me.

"I'm sure you will find someone, Misty!" I smiled.

"Thanks, May! Now what do you say that we get Ash and Dawn together?" She snickered.

"Oh, I don't think we need to get involved. Ash is doing fine by himself!" She pointed and I saw Ash and Dawn running off into the forest, holding hands.


	5. Reignition

**Hello again! Here's Chapter five and I know it's really short so I will upload another chapter tonight and I'll write the updates there.**

**Thanks, **

**Court**

* * *

Chapter 5

Reignition

(Dawn's Point of View)

We raced through the trees. Flashes of brown and green streaking by. We came to the top of a hill. Ash stopped at the very top. I joined him, moving to stand next to him. Before us lay a small city, more of a town then a city. I opened my mouth to ask where we were, but when I saw his face, I knew exactly the name of the town that lay in front of us. He looked at me. "I'm home." I hugged him and he put his arm around me pulling me close to him. We stood there, just watching as our group wandered into the birthplace of Ash Ketchum. Dusk's Dawn. Suddenly, it came to me.

"Your beginning, your dawn. That's why it was called Dusk's Dawn." He looked at me.

"Yeah, that's right. Looker came up with it. I couldn't figure it out for a long time. Actually, I just realized myself too." He laughed and I couldn't help myself but to laugh with him.

We stood together as he pointed out the landmarks of the town. Professor Oak's Labratory, Ash's house and his childhood rival, Gary Oak's house. I looked at him.

"Remember when you won the Unova League?" He smiled.

"Of course! I beat Trip and then Alder. But I had to give a speech." He admitted sheepishly.

"I saw it on TV. You were great." I slipped my arm from around him and stood in front of him.

"You saw it?" He looked flustered. "Do you remember the speech?" He asked quickly.

"I think this will answer that question." I put my hand around his neck and kissed him.

(Ash's Point of View)

"...this will answer that question." She reached up and kissed me. After a second, I broke away. She looked down quickly, sensing rejection. I put my hand under her chin and raised her mouth up to mine and I kissed her. She smiled through the kiss as we embraced. I kissed her like it was the first time and it was the last time. It lasted for so long that the sun began to set. We smiled and broke apart. We watched the sunset together in silence. It was dark when we finally started walking down to face our troubles.

(May's Point of View)

We saw them walking down in the darkness. It was done. I smiled as I looked at the boy next to me. He stood straight watching the happy couple come to the house.

"I wish I could have something like that." He spoke suddenly.

"What do you mean?" I asked knowing full well what he had on his mind.

"They are so happy together. I just want someone who will love me as much as that." He looked at me. I looked back at him and he turned back to Ash and Dawn who were reaching the border of the fence. He picked her up and put her on the other side of the fence.

"Who says you don't have someone already?" I replied mischievously. Before he could react, I pecked him on the cheek and ran back inside.


	6. Homecoming

**Hello again! Thanks for reading and reviewing and doing all that stuff that you guys do when you like the story like following and favoriting. If you like the story then drop it a follow and favorite and maybe a review? It's really appreciated cause it helps remind me to update and then you guys will get a new chapter sooner! Currently I've got like 18 chapters and I'm going to try and write and upload at least one chapter a day unless the chapter I upload is really short like the last one and I'll try to upload another that day. I'm thinking that I may need to change the rating to M cause in like 5 chapters, someone drops their titties. (Not telling who yet :P you can wait) so I might make a poll after that and see if you guys want anything more raunchy. Actually I'll just make it now and you guys can vote on the level of naughtiness you want. ;) **

**Thanks,**

**Court**

* * *

Chapter 6

Homecoming

The preparations were going smoothly. Everyone was asleep but the parents and the other adults helping. They were putting the finishing touches on the party they were planning. Banners and pavilions now stretched along the town. There was a sense of foreboding in the air. There was a storm coming, and Pallet Town would be ready.

Just as the finishing touches were being made, the early risers were waking up and in some cases makes others wake up with them. Shouts of anger rolled through out the house and soon giggling and laughing followed. The only ones lucky enough to survive the rude awakenings were Trip and Paul. As the smell of fresh brewed coffee drew the disgruntled trainers, coordinators and connoisseurs downstairs, they exchanged looks and knew what end of waking up the others were on. Ash plopped down at the table and started snoring. Lyra and Kenny joined him while Brock, Cilan, and Drew stood yawning and leaning precariously on the walls. The only ones who were awake were Dawn, May, Iris, Misty, Barry and Leona who went about fixing breakfast. Pikachu ran up to Ash and started poking him. When he wouldn't respond, Pikachu shocked him with a Thundershock. Ash stood up, causing the chair he was sitting in to fall to the ground with a bang.

"Aaaaaahhhhh!" Ash yelled as he ran through the door. He ran to Professor Oak's Laboratory before keeling over, asleep. Everyone in the kitchen laughed and forced themselves awake. Unknown to them, the adults were doing the same thing outside. Thirty minutes later, when they announced breakfast, Ash started crawling over to the house having just woken up. He pushed the door open and fell asleep on the doorway. The entire kitchen looked at him, willing him to wake up. Then Pikachu walked over and put his hand on his best friends head. Suddenly, Ash woke up and ran screaming up the stairs. The kitchen began laughing again as Dawn went to check on her friend.

"Come on Pikachu, I may need your help!" She laughed as the mouse pokémon jumped up onto her head happily. Dawn looked in the bedrooms and all around before finding Ash laying in the bathtub.

"Ash?" She walked over to him and turned on the water soaking his pajamas.

"Here Pikachu, want to see Buneary?" She asked him, pulling out a Pokéball. "Pika-chu!" He replied, waving his hand happily.

"Okay! Buneary, come on out!" She grinned as Buneary blushed upon seeing Pikachu.

"You two run along now, I'm going to help Ash!" The two pokémon agreed happily and ran out of the room. Dawn closed the door behind them, locking the door behind her. The water was almost up to his shoulders, soaking his PJs. She slipped her shirt and skirt off, so they wouldn't get wet, leaving her beige bra and panties on and stepped into the tub. Ash began to stir, so Dawn turned the stream to shower mode and unblocked the drain. She began to shampoo her hair with her back to Ash rubbing in and then washing out the suds. She heard Ash gasp as he woke up.

"Dawn, w-what's happening?" She turned around and smiled at him.

"We're taking a shower, Ash!" Ash grinned nervously.

"Well yeah but why together?"

"We have a lot if people needing to shower so I thought we could do it this way!" She put her hand out to Ash who grabbed it and got up.

"Oh, my pajamas are soaked." He muttered, pulling of the top but leaving the bottoms on to preserve his modesty.

"Ash, could you help me out here?" Dawn held out a bar of soap.

"Uhhhh, what?" Ash flushed a deep red.

"Oh, Ash you are so dense." Dawn laughed. Ash grabbed her shoulder and turned her around.

"I'm smart enough to choose you, Dawn." And he kissed her, like they had last night. Like they would never see each other again. Meanwhile, just outside the locked door, Pikachu and Buneary hugged each other, both knowing what had just happened.

Ten minutes later, they emerged from the bathroom squeaky clean and ready for the troubles they thought lay ahead. In the kitchen, everyone else had just finished cleaning up after breakfast. Ash and Dawn came down stairs with soggy hair and everyone looked at them. They both blushed.

"Well, the shower is open." That did the trick, the girls started arguing about who got first dibs on the shower. The guys just shrugged and headed upstairs, assuming that even one by one, they would be done before the girls had finished arguing.

Twenty minutes later, they were all done and the girls were still arguing. The boys just rolled their eyes and walked out the door, heading to Professor Oak's Laboratory. Suddenly, a Pidgey flew into the house carrying a piece of paper. Among the hubbub of the girls arguing, only Dawn saw the letter.

_Morning all! _

_Hope you all slept well and had a good breakfast because there is something happening at noon._

_Delia and Johanna_

_PS Have Ash and Dawn come see us_

Tearing off the postscript, Dawn held the letter out to the still bickering girls.

"Read this and finish your bickering. Okay guys?" May took the letter and read it aloud to the group. The new deadline only made the girls bicker even more. Watching her friends, Dawn placed her hand on Ash's shoulder.

"Let's go for a walk?" He smiled.

"Yeah, this is kinda crazy." He got up and opened the door for Dawn.

"Ladies first!"

(Johanna's Point of View)

"There they are!" I pointed out the window at the approaching couple.

"And are they... Holding hands? Aww that's so cute." Delia looked up from the newspaper she was reading.

"They were? Do you think...?" I nodded.

"They showed up late yesterday, by themselves. I think we have a relationship on our hands!" I squealed. _Oh I'm so happy for Dawn! Ash is such a nice guy. He will make her feel like a queen!_

"They are coming to the porch. I'll let them in." Delia had stood up and walked over to the porch.

"Okay!" There was a rap on the door.

"Hi mom!" Ash came in and gave his mom a hug. Dawn rushed over to me and hugged me.

"Hi mom!"

"Hi sweetie. I'm so proud of you!" We went over and sat on the couches in the living room, me next to Delia and Dawn next to Ash.

"So... Do I sense a little something going on here?" I said with a sing songy voice. Both Dawn and Ash blushed furiously. Delia and I laughed.

"I'm guessing that's a yes? But even if it's not, then we thought we should tell you that we both approve! You two are so cute together!" They both blushed again but with more of an ease than last time. Dawn laid her head onto Ash's shoulder, smiling. Ash looked at her and put his arm around her, pulling her close to him. Delia and I glanced at each other, knowing what the other was thinking. _Do I hear wedding bells?!_

"Now get going you two, it's Eleven O'clock, and you two should get ready for the ceremony."


	7. Now That's an Entrance!

**Hello again everyone! Here is the next chapter of Champions! Thanks to everyone who has reviewed and favorited and followed. It really helps keep me focused on updating! Champions already has almost 1000 views! You guys are awesome! Drop the story a follow and favorite if you liked it and I hope you guys enjoy the next chapter!**

**Thanks,**

**Court**

* * *

Chapter 7

Now That's an Entrance!

Music. Cheering. May was just tying on her bandanna when she heard the commotion. She got up and looked out of the window in her bedroom and saw a crowd in front of a stage where a band was preforming. She ran downstairs, grabbing Drew who had just come out of his room, also hearing the commotion outside. As they neared the door, she met the rest of her friends who were talking about the possibilities of what was going on as Ash was talking to Looker.

"...phen and Cynthia were in the newly discovered region, Kalos, with Alder. This means that our mission is suspended indefinitely." Ash nodded, a grim look on his face.

"So there are new Champions for Hoenn and Sinnoh. Who?"

"Can't tell you. You will learn during the ceremonies. Speaking of which..." He pulled out an air horn and a high pitched blast rang out. "Gather around please." The startled group came over, grumbling about the air horn.

"Okay everyone, you have all been brought here to be exhibition battlers and judges for the first annual Champion's Court. This event will have both battles and contests and you will be the judges for both of these tournaments. These are the opening ceremonies and you will be introduced in pairs and groups." He read off the groups and we got together with the people we were paired with and Looker motioned us through the door.

The group wound up next to the stage. A voice, amplified by speakers spread around the town announce the first group.

_Ladies and Gentlemen, please help me in welcoming Ash Ketchum and Dawn Berlitz to the first annual Champions Court in Pallet Town. Ash, of course, started his journey here ten years ago on this day! He has since grown to become the first ever trainer to be Champion in three separate regions at once!_ _Also, welcoming the lovely Dawn Berlitz, from Twinleaf Town in Sinnoh. She is currently the newest MC in Sinnoh, having been offered the job after she won the Sinnoh Native Pokémon Contest. However, it's not only Contests she is good at! She is currently the Sinnoh League Champion having defeated Cynthia the defending champion just three weeks ago._

At this, Ash shot a stunned look at Dawn. She smirked and pulled him out. They walked arm and arm as they waved to the crowd.

_Next up, we welcome the Prince and Princess of Hoenn! Please welcome May Maple from Petalburg City and Drew LaRousse from LaRousse City! These two are the winners of the most recent Hoenn Native Pokémon contests with May winning the individual contests and together winning the partner contest! _

May glanced behind her and saw Misty and Brock. She shared a knowing smile with her before Drew and May walked out to join Ash and Dawn. Ash shook hands with Drew as Dawn gave May a hug. Then Dawn hugged Drew and Ash hugged May.

"Good work!" He smiled at her.

_Next up are two Kanto natives, if you are trying to beat the Kanto Pokémon League and Ash, you will have to beat these two first. Please welcome our very own Elite four members, Brock Slate from Pewter City and Misty Waterflower from Cerulean City!_

Brock and Misty walked to the growing line of Trainers and Coordinators and received a similar welcome as May and Drew did.

_Up next! Straight from the mysterious region of Unova, here is the Straiton City Gym Leader and Class A Connoisseur, Cilan and the Opelucid City Gym Leader and a dragon master who is sure to give even Clair a run for her money, is Iris! These two both have managed a gym before but now also have the responsibility of being two of Champion Ash's Elite four in Unova!_

Iris and Cilan joined Ash and his friends on the stage.

_Next, we extend a hand of welcome to the Sinnoh Elite four as chosen by Dawn! We welcome Barry, Lyra, Lucas and Paul!_

Lyra rushes out with Barry to the group, almost knocking over Ash with a hug. Paul walks up and shakes Ash's hand, smiling along with Lucas.

_Next, the last but certainly not least of our guests are from both Sinnoh and Unova. Please welcome the final two Unova Elite four, Trip and Cameron! And also the highest qualified Pokémon Connoisseur Sinnoh has ever seen, and the runner up of the last Sinnoh Native Contest! Help me welcome Leona and Kenny!_

The last of the group made it's way to the center of the street.

_Well folks, here they are! Your Champion's Court Judges and Exibition Battlers!_

The crowd exploded. The group ion the stage was dazzling as they waved to the crowd, smiling. After what seemed like forever, the crowd slowly dispersed leaving our heroes with some well earned quiet time. Drew started walking back to the house, but stopped halfway there and turned around, laughing.

"Now THAT'S an Entrance!"


	8. Exposed

**Hello everyone! Here is the eighth chapter of Champions! Favorite and follow if you liked it and be sure to check out the Pearlshipping stories that IceArceus and Pearlshiping2014 are writing cause they're awesome and both are showing lots of potential. So I guess that's my first shout out and those two definitely deserve them. If any fellow Pearlshippers want a S/O then message me and I will check out your stories and if I like them I will give you a shout out. Again, please review so I can improve my writing because I want to also use this as a learning experience along with adding a great story for the Pearlshipping community!**

**Thanks,**

**Court **

* * *

Chapter 8

Exposed

The trainers faced off with each other as Ash, Dawn, and Iris watched on.

"Zigzagoon, use quick attack!"

"Zagoon!" The Zigzagoon powered full speed into the opponent's Bibarel, knocking it square on it's butt. As the smoke cleared, Bibarel had been knocked out cold.

"Bibarel is unable to fight, Zigzagoon wins! Aaron is out of usable pokémon, Joshua wins!"

The referee raised the flag on his right side, the side that Joshua was on. The crowd quieted down to hear the responses from the judges. Ash slowly clapped.

"That was a very well fought battle! Both trainers performed admirably!" Then it was Dawn's turn.

"I really liked how you used your Zigzagoon's moves and speed to show it off!" Ash and Iris raised their eyebrows.

"Dawn, this was a battle, not a contest." Dawn flushed.

"Oops." Then it was Iris' turn. She launched into a deep analysis of the match.

"The Bibarel was very well trained with the..."

"Iris?"

"...type attacks so you could have used those as a..."

"Iris?!"

"...strategy. The Zigzagoon was very fast..."

"IRIS!" She looked up mid sentence.

"What?"

"There is a reason you write the analyses."

"Fine."

Iris marched off to find a computer to write the analysis while it was still fresh in her mind. Ash and Dawn shared a laugh.

"The final of the Champion's Court Pokémon Battle competition will begin tomorrow! The remaining trainers are Joshua from Pewter City and Wally from Petelburg City!"

The crowd applauded the two remaining trainers while they filtered out of the stands. Ash got up and offered his arm to Dawn.

"Let's go and look around the booths!" She slipped her arm through his and stood up.

"That sounds great! I can't wait to see the things that artists in Kanto sell." They made their way to the art section, not noticing a straggler trying to keep up, his auburn hair blowing in the light breeze.

(Kenny's Point of View)

I crept along behind the two 'lovers', following them to the tents where they were selling Kanto jewelry and art. _Dawn is mine, Ash! You should know that! I would die before quitting!_ But the question was how to do it... It will take some planning, so for now I will just work on devising the perfect plan.

(Dawn's Point of View)

There we were. The last battle of the Champion's Court. Ash and I, along with Iris and Cilan, were the judges of the last match. The referee signaled the start of the match and the battle began. Both teams leapt joyously into battle. Flashes of yellow and red, glowing eyes and glistening fists. The teams inflicted heavy damage onto one another, cutting their teams down to one apiece. The final survivors faced each other down, ready for the next moves. They released massive bolts of pure energy, one green and one light blue. They met on the center of the court. For a brief second, they struggled against one another, pushing back and forth. Suddenly, they exploded with a massive flash of light._ I couldn't see anything!_ I looked to the other judges and saw only outlines. I saw the outline of one Pokémon crash to the ground with a palpable silence. I heard the growing roar of the ground before slowly falling over myself. As my eyes closed, I felt a warm pair of arms catch me and a distorted yell. Then I saw nothing and passed out in the arms of my savior.

(Ash's Point of View)

The light faded from existence, leaving my eyes blinded to all but blurry outlines. A sudden movement caught my eye. Without thinking, I moved toward it, extending my arms with a shout. A light figure fell heavily onto them. I closed my eyes, willing my vision to return to normal. I opened them and saw who it was in my arms. Her beautiful face stretched and swam as my vision blurred again. Her eyes were closed, having just shut. Without a second thought, I cradled her between my arms, slowly rising. I stumbled along, not knowing where I was.

"Ash."

A voice called, seemly at the bottom of a well or at the top of a tree. I stopped and fell to my knees, ripping open my new dress pants. A pair of hands gripped my shoulders and shook me. My vision faded and I keeled over backwards onto the sturdy pair of legs behind me, the world fading from my notice.

* * *

**Hello again! I think that I will post my thoughts about Pokemon X and Y here so you don't have to read it if you don't want to.**

**All of the following things I will say are complete speculation, so don't sue me if I'm wrong or right.**

**Ok, so the traveling companions of Ash in Kalos have been confirmed and they are: **

**Serena (the female protagonist in the games, like May and Dawn in their respective regional games)  
Serena is very fond of fashion, similar to Cilan and him being a Connoisseur. (New Ship? hmm...)  
She also has seemed to have met Ash before (I am SO happy that this is a thing, I'm getting lots of ideas for when we... wait I haven't put that chapter up yet! Forget I said anything.)  
**

**Clemont (an electric type gym leader who love inventing)  
His sister Bonnie will also be joining them and she is looking for a wife for her brother (serious kid O.o) **

**From that, I noticed several things. **

**First,  
The fact that Serena is the playable character suggests that they will release games in a similar fashion (lol puns) to the way they did with Hoenn and Sinnoh (two versions and then a third the next year with a new legendary). I shall dub this potential game, "Pokemon Z".**

**Second,  
Serena is the first companion to have blond hair (dirty blond) apart from Clemont whose hair is electric yellow. I don't know if that means anything apart from just making distinct differences between the characters. Well I do have a theory but even I think it's a stretch and it is making a very large conclusion, so I will wait to see if any more evidence appears to validate or disprove it before I tell you guys.**

**Third,  
Clemont and his younger sister coming along with Ash reminds all of us of May and Max in the Advance series. This could be just something that the producers added for variety (most plausible) or it could be suggesting a Hoenn remake, like HG and SS. (very improbable, so don't get your hopes up. Trust me I want that too.)**

**Fourth,  
If Bonnie is trying to find a wife for Clemont, this suggests that Clemont isn't very interested in girls, other wise she wouldn't need to come. Also, Clemont is very Tech savvy and likes to invent as opposed to Brock who prefered to do thing by hand. Also, Bonnie takes care of Clemont's pokemon as opposed to Brock who took care of everyone else's pokemon. If you haven't figured out this theory, then I'm basically saying that Clemont and Brock are polar opposites in everything, including the types of gyms they ran. (electric and rock)**

**Fifth,  
Fashion is going to be a big theme in this series, so expect visits from Cilan, Dawn, Misty and May. Cilan is a Connoisseur so he will want to see the new pokemon and evaluate them. The fashion push suggests that contests are going to be prevalent in Kalos, so Dawn and May will come for the contests and may travel together along with other coordinators they know and are friends with. (Drew, Zoey, Kenny -.-)**

**Those are the things that I got from the announcement. I could be wrong on everything so don't get angry if I am wrong. **

**Here is the link to the confirmation in case you want to look at it: **

** wiki/More_details_on_XY_anime_series_revealed**

**Thanks for letting me ramble and if you do or don't want me to do this again, message me or find a way to let me know because if you don't want me to, I'll stop.**

**Court**


	9. Flashback

**Hey everyone! Here's Chapter 9! Sorry I didn't get it up yesterday but it felt short and I thought I would add another flashback. I think you'll like it. ;) Anyways, I will put another chapter up today cause I ran out of time yesterday to do so and I will put my announcements and stuff like that there. Favorite and follow if you liked it, and review it if you want to. Those are always appreciated! Thanks for reading!**

**Thanks,**

**Court**

* * *

Chapter 9

Flashback

_Pain. So much pain. Voice curdling, back-bending pain. Why is it so pain...?_ Ash's eyes fluttered for a moment, noticing the familiar face of Pikachu before closing again to a deep sleep.

"Vitals steady on all monitors, Professor!" Tracy was watching the monitors. "Ash's brain waves now indicate a sleep similar to Cilan's. He just needs to sleep it off and he will be good to go."

"Thank you, Tracy. Pull up the brain scans for all subjects." Oak was under a lot of stress, trying to remain his composure. The machine he was sitting at beeped. He opened the drawer, pulling out the warm papers. He compared them to each other. _These brain scans all show the same amount of activity in the same parts of the brain, suggesting that they are all injured in the same way. And since Ash and Cilan have both regained consciousness briefly, the science suggests that they will soon regain consciousness._ Suddenly the brain scans rocketed off the charts, producing a high pitched beeping from the machines. Ash and Cilan bolted upright, eyes wide open, tearing off the electrodes off the terminal, startling the pokémon sleeping on their friends beds.

(Ash's Point of View)

I suddenly woke from the worst dream of my life. I sat upright and opened my eyes. I opened them as wide as I could and I slowly began to see colors, outlines, and flashes around the room.

"Ash?"

Professor Oak's voice. My brain triggered my memories, morphing the scene before me.

_The alarm clock went off. My mom came into the room, talking about how I had to hurry if I wanted to get to Professor Oak's lab. I grumbled and pulled the blankets tighter around me. My mom wrestled them off and pointed me to the bathroom. I emerged fifteen minutes later, freshened up. I grabbed my jacket and hat and ran out the door. _

_"Ash?" _

_I ran, ran faster than I have ever run before. Soon, I burst through the doors to the Pokémon Lab. Professor Oak looked up and smiled with an apologetic look on his face. My heart dropped. I had missed it. A lab assistant walked up to Oak. _

_"Sir, what do you want to do with the Pikachu?" They exchanged fervent words. At last, Oak walked over to me. _

_"Ash, there is someone I would like you to meet."_

"Ash!"

A girl's voice this time.

"Ash?"

Two girls. M. They start with an M. Misty and May! Of course! Once again my vision blurred and I found myself once again traveling through my memories.

_A bright yellow flash of light illuminated the bike briefly, blocking it from view. When it stopped, we looked at the bike. It was badly charred and black from soot. The red haired girl grabbed my ear and pulled, hard. _

_"You need to get me a new bike, now!" _

_"I don't have any money!" I replied, pushing her off of my ear. _

_"Then I will just have to travel with you until you get me a new bike!" I looked at her funny. _

My vision flickered again,bringing another scene before me.

_We had just arrived in Terracotta Town before we all left to go our own ways. May saw a sign for a Pokémon Contest and she decided to sign up. I thought I would sign up too because it didn't require a Contest Pass. May and I both made it past the appeals rounds with flying colors and wound up battling each other for the final match of the contest after we trounced the other opponents who were competing. We shook hands and began the battle._

My vision cleared. I saw a group around me, including Professor Oak, May, Misty, and Tracy. I started to sit up but Oak held me down.

"Please rest, Ash. Everyone is fine."

I looked over at the three other beds and saw Iris's puffy purple hair, Cilan's well groomed green hair and Dawn's shining blue hair, spread on the pillow like a fan. I got up, pushing Oak out of the way. I stumbled over to her bed, leaning on any support I could find as the blood rushed to my head causing my vision to blur. I stopped long enough to regain my vision. I saw a chair standing next to the bed and sat down heavily on it. Her hand was hanging off the bed slightly, so I took it in my hand, squeezing it gently.

I sat there, waiting. I felt a warm, small hand on my shoulder. I looked up and I saw May, tears welling in her eyes, filled with worry for her best friend. With my other hand, I covered her hand on my shoulder, patting it. I felt pressure on my hand. I looked at May but she was staring off into the distance, lost in thought. I felt it again, stronger this time. I realized it was Dawn. I got up and sat next to her on the bed. She opened her eyes slowly, cautious to not let the sudden brightness blind her. I looked into her sapphire blue eyes, my mind triggering another memory.

_The sun shone down on to the water making the waves shimmer with light. A crystal clear voice laughed as the owner pulled me along._

_"Come on, Ash!" Dawn yelled as she pulled my arm towards the city by the sea. I smiled and began to run with her. Brock's voice came from behind us._

_"You two go and have some fun! I'm going to go shopping and then to the Pokemon Center!" He waved us off, smiling. I managed to stop myself long enough to yell back at him._

_"Thanks, Brock! You're the best!" I turned around and chased after the blunette who was slowly escaping me as she ran towards a massive Ferris Wheel in the center of the town. I chased her forever, but my stamina was greater than hers, allowing me to grab her from behind and pull her towards my chest. _

_"Um, Ash?" I froze, mortified, looking at the slender girl that I had trapped in my protective grip. _What was I thinking? That's the weird romantic thing that Brock would do. _I let go of the surprised coordinator and she turned around to look at me. I thought I saw a bit of a blush receding from her cheeks as she looked up at me. She giggled, melting my anxieties away, telling me that it was okay and that I might be welcome to do that once again. We walked side by side for a while, the silence slightly awkward. Dawn saw a weird booth-like contraption and dragged me towards it._

_"Come _On. _Haven't you been in a photobooth before?" _I was right! It _was _a booth. That explained why it looked so much like, well, a booth. _I shook my head and she drug me into the booth and sat me down next to her._

_"Okay, a photobooth is a camera which takes photos with a delay between the pictures. This allows the subjects, us, to change our expressions." Dawn explained this new fangled contraption to me. I nodded thoughtfully._

_"Let's do it!" We were blushing furiously as we laughed and pulled some funny faces._

_"Normal photo!" The two of us posed for a genuine photo._

_"Now, I've got an idea!" the young coordinator whispered in Ash's ear, making him shiver. I looked at her, not sure what to expect. She pecked me on the lips and I stiffened with surprise. _Does this mean... She _likes _me? Not Kenny or Paul? _She_ _held it long enough for the camera to get the picture. She pulled away slowly, her bangs tickling my nose as I stayed frozen. Dawn giggled at my discomfort._

_"What? Is that your first kiss?" She kept giggling at me. I flushed with embarrassment. Her jaw hit the ground, gaping at me while it's owner was left speechless._

_"NO. WAY. Even after traveling with Misty and May?" I nodded, not trusting my voice to speak. She leaned in. _

_"Then let's do it right." She kissed me this time, deeply. I was frozen for a second and then kissed her back. She put a hand on my neck and pushed my head harder into hers. She lightly bit my bottom lip, moaning slightly with pleasure. I kissed her even harder, slipping my tongue into her mouth. She pushed back with hers and started giggling. We broke apart, missing the sparks that flew between us. We both blushed and rested our foreheads together._

_"Well your contest is tomorrow, we should get to the Pokemon Center so you can prepare." I broke the silence, hating myself for it. She nodded sadly and we climbed out of the booth. We started walking back to the Center when Dawn grabbed my hand. When I looked down with a questioning look, our eyes met and she asked a silent question. I nodded at the blue haired beauty and we walked back to the Center, hand in hand._

_After training with Dawn and dinner, I retired to the room, looking to talk with Dawn about some training tips. I opened the door, knocking on the door frame. _

_"Dawn?" I looked into the room and saw a note on my bed. I walked over and read it._

Hey Ash,

I went to go and watch the sunset at the outlook near the booth ;).

Come join me?

Dawn

_I walked up to the outlook and heard a sniffle from my best friend who was standing at the outlook. She was silently crying. I put on an encouraging smile despite my anxiety over my upcoming gym battle and put my hand on her shoulder. She turned around and hugged me, crying onto my shirt. I hugged her back, patting her back._

_"Dawn, you'll do great. You have a great routine and you've been traini-"_

_"Ash?" I looked down at the girl who was wrapped in my arms. She was looking at me._

_"Shut up." She leaned up and our lips met._

I returned to the present, looking into her shimmering blue eyes. I wrapped her in a tight embrace.

"Dawn..."


	10. Look to the Future

Chapter 10

Look to the Future

The four judges watched a replay of the final match, waiting to see the outcome of the explosion at the end. Joshua's pokémon crashed to the ground, unconscious while Wally's Gardevoir stood strong. The recording stopped. The judges exchanged glances and nodded. They got up, stiff from the hard backed chairs they were sitting in. They walked along the deserted corridor leading to the Contest Stage, where the awards ceremony was being held. As they approached, the doors suddenly swung open, revealing the roaring crowd and the Contest Judges.

They walked out of the tunnel, greeted by applause from the crowd, pleased with both their recovery and their presentation. Ash wore a simple purple button up shirt with a black sport jacket and trousers while beside him, Dawn wore a matching, close fitting, deep purple dress with a black sash around her waist. Behind them, Cilan wore a tuxedo, true Conniseur style and Iris wore a long, flowing deep blue robe with gold accents. They waved to the crowd, smiling broadly.

"And here they are! The Battle Judges! Recovered from the mishap yesterday! Give them a round of applause!"May's voice was projected out of the loudspeakers.

The crowd exploded, cheering and clapping as the fallen judges walked once more. The gleaming Judges' tables were large enough for four a piece. Drew, Kenny, Wallace, and Zoey sat at the Coordinators' side while May stood at the crystal podium between the two platinum tables. They all got up and greeted their fellow judges. They all exchanged greetings, smiling. The girls hugging everyone and the guys shaking hands. Once they were done, the Battle Judges took their seats at the open table. On each table sat a golden trophy, one for the battle victor and one for the contest winner. The trophies were in the shape of the symbol of Pallet Town, a Pikachu.

"And without further ado, let us introduce the victor of the Champions Court Pokémon Contest! Drum roll, please..." May opened the first official looking letter with the word, Contest printed on it with swirling script.

"... And the victor of the Champions Court Pokémon Contest is... Connor from Pastoria City in the Sinnoh Region!" Connor walked on stage, grinning like a little boy on Christmas Day. The judges all clapped with enthusiasm. He shook hands with all the judges and May handed him the trophy.

"Well done, Connor! We hope to see you again at the Wallace Cup this winter in Snowpoint City in the Sinnoh Region!" Connor held up the trophy basking in the crowds' adoration. He then walked off the stage while waving.

"That goes for all of you budding coordinators out there too! Now, moving onto the Champions Court Pokémon Battle Tournament results!" She held up the creme white letter.

She opened it slowly. "The victor of the Champions Court Pokémon Battle Tournament and the title of Champion of the Court, goes to... my good friend, Wally of Petelburg City!" He walked up on the stage, his olive green hair in stark contrast with the bone white suit he wore. He walked quickly, raising a hand to the crowd, which was going insane. The judges all shook his hand before he returned to the podium where May hugged him.

"It is my honor to give this trophy to you, Wally!" He accepted it and walked off the stage with a hop in his step. May laughed.

"When I returned to Petelburg City after I returned from the Johto Region, my father informed me of a boy who was going to go and live with his aunt and uncle and who wanted to catch a pokémon for company. So I took the boy under my wing and helped him catch his first pokémon, a Ralts, who has since evolved into his beautiful Gardevoir. That boy was Wally. And so there and then I knew that I had finally stepped into the role that had influenced me so much. A mentor. But I never grew out of being a protégé, as many of us on this stage can say, of the great Pokémon Master, Ash Ketchum!" The crowd erupted. Ash got up and waved. May beckoned him over to the podium.

"I have a secret I would like to tell you all, but I am saying this mainly to Ash. I am sure that you all have noticed that the Pokémon League Champions from Kanto, Johto, Sinnoh, and Unova are here, three of those being filled by the extraordinary trainer here next to me and the other being held by a girl sitting at that table." Dawn blushed and got up, smiling and waving to the crowd before sitting back down.

"But I am sure that you all have noticed the lack of representation from my home region, Hoenn. Where is Steven, you said. He should be here, you said. But what you didn't know is that I was here the whole time." The audience went quiet. Dawn squealed and clapped.

"Oh my god! Really?" May nodded. Ash looked up.

"Well May, I guess that three titles is enough for me." He looked serious. Then he wrapped May in a massive bear hug. The crowd laughed as they pulled apart. Ash stepped up to the podium.

"I also have a secret I need to share with you." He looked dead serious. The crowd hushed again with anticipation. Ash stood up straight and pulled the microphone out of the holder as he walked to the front of the stage.

"This. The Champions Court. It is an annual event, with this being the flagship ceremony. This tournament and gathering of pokémon lovers will go down in history with the likenesses of the Grand Festival, the Wallace Cup, and the Kanto, Johto, Hoenn, Sinnoh and Unova Leagues. But it is so much more than just those regions and finals. No, this tournament will next year be held in the newly discovered region, Kalos. However, those who wish to compete will have to prove their quality. This will be by invitation only."

He pulled out a purple ticket. "There are one hundred of these, the contest tickets."

He pulled out an orange ticket. "And a hundred and fifty of these. The battle tickets. We will not reveal how to obtain these, but like I said, one must show their quality to obtain one of these. When you earn one, you must report to the closest port, where you will be transported to the Kalos region, where we will provide room and board courtesy of Professor Sycamore." Ash smiled at the stunned crowd.

"We will be releasing more information soon. I have an interview scheduled with the Goldenrod Radio Company in a week or so. We will answer more questions there or at the Wallace Cup in Snowpoint City later this year or early next year depending on when they decide to hold it. Thank you all for coming to the first annual Champion's Court! All of us here appreciate your support. Oh, and one more thing, this event is not known to the public yet. Keep it that way or your complimentary tickets will ALL dissolve." He pulled out a remote and pushed a big red button. All of the fliers about the closing ceremonies dissolved, earning a gasp from the crowd.

"And no, I'm not joking." He stepped back, raising his arms. The rest of the judges got up and joined him. Dawn made to slip under his arm and put around him but was stopped by an arm around her waist pulling her into Kenny. She rolled her eyes and pulled away before he could start talking to her. She made her way over to May, who was next to Zoey and Iris. Ash missed this incident since he was intent on entertaining the crowd.

"Thank you all for attending the first annual Champion's Court and we hope to see you all at the next one!"

The judges stood together, receiving applause from the crowd and smiling. Ash beckoned Dawn over to him. She pranced over, stealing a glance at Kenny and glaring at him. His face was harder than stone as Dawn and Ash locked hands and raised them, much to the delight of the crowd. May did the same with Drew, earning a similar reaction to Ash and Dawn. The lights dimmed, as the judges retreated. A single, squat figure remained on the stage.

"PIKA-CHU!" The mouse pokemon called down a massive thunder bolt, scorching the stage. Pikachu raised a single hand, raising a peace sign.


	11. Preparations

**Hi everyone! I forgot to write the update yesterday, so I will cover the things I forgot to in this update. Which is literally nothing. So... I guess I should tell you that this was my least favorite chapter to write cause nothing exciting really happens due to this chapter being just for context and stuff. But since it's pretty short, I'll update again tonight and I think that you Pearlshippers out there will really like it. ;) And after that, I really started writing a lot and I really enjoyed writing the more and more chapters and I'm still on that streak of inspiration. So, I hope that my inspiration translates to better story for you guys. I think that I will do one of my speculations/rants about X and Y (Both the game and the anime) at the bottom of this chapter and I'm running out of topics to point out and speculate on, so if you guys have some ideas, feel free to message me or to put them in a review or however you want to get them to me. Again, favorites and follows are greatly appreciated and reviews are awesome!**

**Thank you,**

**Court**

* * *

Chapter 11

Preparation

The tents were gone. The crowds dispersed. Pallet town was once again quiet. The only suggestion of the Champions Court have being held was a statue in the center of town. The group of friends stood around it, reflecting on the events of the last week. After the ceremony, Ash fixed a massive dinner with lots of pasta and salad. Much to the surprise of the skeptical crowd, the food was edible and actually pretty good.

"Wow, Ash. Where did you learn to cook like this?" Brock was greatly surprised.

"Cilan taught me after I decided to go off on my own. He knew that I would be quite unhappy with poor cooking so he taught me to cook." Ash looked almost surprised as Brock. They finished the dinner and cleaned the table before sitting down to talk about the next Court.

Ash explained the circumstances. He was looking for judges and offered all of them a spot on his panel.

"You all have shown great promise as the face of the Court. I extend this offer to all of you. But there is another option. You can compete yourselves. But you will still have to obtain your own ticket."

Very few had accepted at the spot. "You can count me in, Ash." Dawn was the first to respond. May nodded and held her hand out as well. Brock and Misty had both accepted there also. Ash gave them gold cards.

"Those are your ID cards. They will get you VIP access to any tournament or contest where you will evaluate the contestants." He then turned to the remainder of the group.

"If you choose to accept, let me know by the end of the month. If you haven't responded, I will assume that you are meaning to compete." Over the week, several more accepted.

Cilan knocked on the door. "Ash? I'm in." Ash opened the door, card in hand. He smiled and handed it to him. "Thanks Cilan."

Then Tracey asked Ash as he was visiting his pokémon. He walked away with a card also.

By the end of the week, Leona, Wallace, and Lyra had a golden card in their pockets. By the end of the month, only one more had accepted, Iris. The friends gathered around the statue and said their good-byes before heading out to earn one of few coveted tickets. Those who had accepted had stayed for information about their roles. They met the day after Drew, Paul, Barry, Trip, Zoey and Kenny left. They had gathered around maps of the regions and schedules of the tournaments and contests.

"You all will have your own region you are responsible for coordinating the efforts of determining who is worthy of the glory of earning a ticket."

He pointed to the Kanto Region. "Brock and Misty, you two should be here. You have twenty contest tickets and thirty battle tickets. I trust you to grant them fairly. Know this, all hosts of these events will be able to give them in your stead but I would expect you to attend the large events where you will award wild cards to those who proved themselves worthy but didn't win. Limit of one per event."

Ash pointed to the map of Johto. "Wallace and Tracey, you are stationed in Johto. The same things go for you." They nodded.

"Hoenn, May that's you. I want you to have Max help. I've called him already." May groaned.

"Why Max?"

"Because I trust him and his judgement." The door opened abruptly. Gary stood in the void.

"What about me? I want to help." Ash grinned.

"Great! Gary, you will be going to Kalos and working with Professor Sycamore to plan the Court. That leaves Lyra and Leona to Sinnoh and Cilan and Iris to Unova!" Everyone looked happy with their jobs. Misty spoke up.

"Ash what are you and Dawn doing?" Everyone looked up from the packages that Dawn had just handed them. Ash laughed.

"We will be traveling around the regions, advertising and spreading the word about the Court. After the Wallace Cup, we will be traveling to Kalos with Professors Oak, Elm, Birch, Rowan, and Juniper to personally help Gary and Sycamore in preparations. Then we will probably take a break to explore Kalos." Everyone nodded.

Dawn spoke up. "In the packages are the tickets, airline, ferry and bus passes, all unlimited. Also there is a list of region specific events. There are also several thousand dollars in each, to be used for business expenses only. Most of your planes and ferries will be departing with tomorrow except for you, Gary. You will be leaving tonight and Sycamore has promised to help you get situated."

Gary looked up, opening his mouth. "And you will be able to bring one pokémon of your choosing. The rest you should catch in Kalos." He nodded. Ash smiled.

"With you guys, this will turn out great! Thank you all! Now, Dawn we should get packing. Our plane to Goldenrod City leaves at midnight."

* * *

**Hey guys! Welcome to my speculation/rant section where I will be talking about the upcoming releases of Pokemon X and Y and the accompanying anime series and plans for the story. **

**So, it's been revealed! The story will be taking place in Kalos and we will see a lot of the characters who have been revealed already and I will be trying to write them as accurately as I can. (i.e. Serena will be fashionable and Clemont will be tech savvy) Also, I will be writing characters as I see them. (Shauna will be VERY similar to Bianca but more romance savvy, Tierno will be funny but clumsy and Trevor will be like Max.) And the Kalos characters will be showing up around Ch. 18-19 in a way that you probably won't expect. ;) **

**And the explosion in Ch. 8 had nothing to do with Kenny, though I understand how you could see that. Trust me, Kenny has something much more devious up his sleeve. (Though I'm not quite sure what yet...) **

**So, in case you couldn't tell, I'm really excited for X and Y and the new anime series. I really like the new companions from the descriptions I've read so far and I've come up with a new Ship! FashionShipping! SerenaxCilan! I don't know if I will implement this in the story but this is the first place you heard it! **

**I've also come up with a good last name for Serena. Yvonne. Due to the original naming of her character and the french connections of Kalos and her fashion sense which is a very stereotypical french thing. Plus, it sounds good! Serena Yvonne... I like it. Let's try and make it catch on! **

**Thanks for listening again and I'll hopefully have some good new questions for tomorrow's update!**

**Court**


	12. Sparks

**Hello again everyone! This is just a PearlShippy chapter for you PearlShippers out there like me. And the partial nudity IS coming next chapter so that's a thing, I guess. It's short cause I'm evil. (MWAHAHAHA) Favorite and Follow if you like it and don't forget to give me any topics on either the new games or anime series to talk about cause I like speculating.**

**Thanks,**

**Court**

* * *

Chapter 12

Sparks

The kitchen was filled with duffels. Ash and Dawn were packed and ready to board the flight to Goldenrod City where they were going to be interviewed on Interregional Television about the next Court. Ash and Pikachu were laying on the duffel that Ash was bringing along, waiting for Dawn and Piplup to finish packing.

"Come on, Piplup!" Dawn's faint voice came from upstairs.

THUMP, CRASH.

It sounded like luggage was falling down the stairs!

"Piplup!" Ash jumped up and walked over to the staircase.

"You guys okay?" Suddenly, a hard backed suitcase shot down the stairs and hit Ash right in the chest. He flew across the room, landing on a pile of duffel bags that Dawn had packed for herself and despite his protests, him.

"Pika!" The mouse pokémon bounded onto the suitcase. Dawn emerged from the stairway.

"Hey, Pikachu. Where's Ash?"

"Pi-pikachu." He pointed to the pile of duffel bags. A slight groan came from the pile.

"Ash!" Dawn pulled the hard backed suitcase off of the pile. He was knocked out in the piles of bags, slightly stirring.

"Hey Pikachu, help me out here."

"Kachu!" Pikachu walked up to Ash and zapped him.

"Argh!" Ash was jump started. He jumped up and ran towards the wall. Laughing, Dawn grabbed him just before he put his head through the wall.

"Hey! You haven't broken anything this visit, let's not start tonight!" She spun him around, laughing. He couldn't help but to join in. They spun together until it turned into a sort of slow dance, the two imaging a romantic song playing in the background. They flopped down onto the soft duffel bags, their fall cushioned by the clothes they had packed. They lay there, enjoying some of the first peace and quiet they'd had together since they were traveling Sinnoh together. Dawn rolled over next to Ash so that they were looking at each other.

"Hey, you." He looked into her eyes, deciphering her expression. He saw a sadness in them.

"Hey." He smiled.

"What's up?"

She looked taken aback. "What do you mean?"

He grinned. "Stop it, Dawn you know what I'm talking about."

She blushed, and looked down. "I'm nervous about the whole 'uniting the regions' thing."

Ash looked surprised. "Why?" "

"I don't know. I think that we are rushing into the idea of having a massive event somewhere we've never been before." Ash nodded thoughtfully. He had thought that exact problem himself.

"That's why we are sending Gary and then we will be joining him after the Wallace Cup. We will have a year to prepare, both the court and the entire world of pokemon." Dawn nodded, that made sense. Ash sensed her anxiety.

"Besides, if anything goes wrong, you have me. That's got to be worth something." She looked up into the eyes of the boy, no, the man she loved.

She blushed and grinned. "I can take care of myself, Mr. I'm-League-Champion-of-three-regions. I've won a League Championship myself."

He grinned right back.

"Oh yeah?"

He leaned in and kissed her. The moment their lips touched, sparks flew and time stopped. Dawn repositioned herself on top him and kept kissing him, her lips pushing down onto his. They were lost in their love, and enjoying every minute of it. They kissed passionately, the minutes ticking past, each one slower than the last. Then there was a beeping noise from Ash's pocket. They broke apart, Ash digging through his pocket. He pulled out a cellphone.

"We have to go! The plane is waiting!" He pecked her once more on the lips.

"Let's finish in Goldenrod, okay?" She nodded, a sad smile on her face. They untangled themselves and started lugging their luggage out the door, feeling wholly disappointed.


	13. The Announcement

**Hello again, everyone! Here's the new chapter! It's really long for _me, _around 3000 words. *GASP* Anyways, this chapter was really fun to write, so I got really carried away. Just a warning for you guys, there are titties this chapter and a discussion about sex. I don't now if you guys care or not, so if you are offended, well first take a chill pill, and second let me know. We'll start introducing lots of new characters and things in the next few chapters. Again, follow and favorite if you liked it and don't forget to submit topics for me to speculate on about X and Y or let me know if you don't want me to do that. But that is always at the bottom of the story, so you don't have to read it if you don't want to. Anyways, I think I'll put a speculation on the bottom of this chapter. Oops, I just realized that I've been talking a long time, so here's the 13th Chapter of Champions.**

**Thanks,**

**Court**

* * *

Chapter 13

The Announcement

The plane flew through the night, disturbing the passengers' sleep with every patch of turbulence it went through. All but two. Ash and Dawn were asleep next to each other, their hands barely touching but enough for the two to be reassured by their presence. They were content.

Dawn broke, overcoming the skies of indigo ink and gold to paint the sky with pale pink, orange and yellow. It lit up the skyline of Goldenrod City and the massive radio tower which broadcasted all around Kanto, Johto, Hoenn, Sinnoh and Unova. Already, the Radio Tower was busy, preparing for the morning news reports. For around four years, the radio channel had been televising the shows, bringing a wave of different shows, from news and recent events, to celebrity watch and live contests and tournaments. Mary, a news reporter, was reading over the news script while she got her make up done before the morning news.

"Morning, Glenda! Could I get a cup of coffee?" Her assistant nodded and hurried out of the room.

The producer poked his head into the room. "Mary?"

She looked up. "Hmmm?"

"We're going live in ten minutes. Just so you know."

She nodded. "Great. Thanks Q." Mary looked into the mirror, checking her make up. She got up, quite satisfied.

"Thank you, Doris. Great as always."

_Now what is this announcement that Mr. Ketchum has for the world of pokémon? And why is it scheduled for an hour of air time? That's really long._

She walked in to the set room as Q gestured her to sit down. She walked over to her co-anchor and sat next to him. They exchanged glances, silently confirming the announcement that was included in their scripts. They looked into the camera and smiled as it began to roll.

"Welcome again, audience!"

"And good morning and thank you for tuning into Good Morning Pokémon."

"Before we dive into our usual news report, we have an announcement. Ash Ketchum, the Champion of Kanto, Johto, and Unova, will be broadcasting tonight about the Champions Court and the future of the new tournament."

"Please tune in at 8:00 tonight to hear what he has planned. I don't know much about it myself. You, Mary?"

"Not much either, John. But I heard that it will be a spectacular addition to both the Battle and Contest worlds."

"Absolutely, Mary. Wait, I forgot. Joining him will be none other than Dawn Berliz, the Sinnoh League Top Coordinator!"

"Not to mention that she is now the Sinnoh League Champion, having just beaten Cynthia less than three weeks ago!"

"This is amazing news! She will add lots of depth to the Contest portion of this mysterious event."

"Well, now we must get on to the news, John. Make sure to tune in at 8:00 tonight for the announcement with the reigning Champions and Coordinator, live at the Goldenrod Radio Tower!"

* * *

Ash sat down on the hotel bed, completely bemused.

"Huh." Dawn heard him in the bathroom where she was putting the final touches on her hair.

"What's up, Ash?" He pulled out a Pokéball.

"Meoletta, come on out!" The ladylike pokémon smiled at seeing her friends.

"Meol, meol!" She quickly hugged Ash. He laughed.

"Hey, it's good to see you too! Hey, you know how to use Teleport, right?" She nodded. Dawn emerged from the bathroom, brushing her hair. Meoletta flew over and hugged her.

"Hi, Meoletta! It's been a while since I saw you! I'm glad you decided to come with Ash!" She laughed. She looked over at Ash. He was looking at Meoletta, completely befuddled. He suddenly buried his face in his hands and grumbled with discontent.

"Ash?" Dawn sat down next to him, still holding the pirouette pokémon.

"I can't believe I missed that." He grumbled.

"Meoletta knows teleport. We didn't even need to fly here." Dawn cocked her head.

"But she has to have been here before, right?" Ash replied without looking up.

"Two years ago. My interview after I beat Lance for the Kanto title." He looked up. His eyes were bloodshot. Dawn looped her arm around him, comforting him.

"That sounds great! I was in Johto two years ago too! I was competing in the contests here. Now what I don't get is why you're so down." She poked him in the chest. He slumped to the bed, being dramatic.

"Well the thing is that, being the first trainer to be champion of three leagues at once is that everyone expects me to be some amazing person. But I'm not. If I forgot something as simple as a move my pokémon knows, then it will be national news and I will seem weak or stupid." His voice gradually rose to a yell. Dawn thought of a way to take his mind off the problems.

"So how about we visit Cynthia's manor?" Meoletta smiled, nodded her head. Ash's eyes snapped open.

"But the announcement, we need to stay for that." Dawn checked her Pokéwatch.

"We've got like an hour before we have to be there. So we have sometime to waste." Ash nodded and sat up slowly as to not alert Dawn. He grabbed her and fell onto the bed. She let out a startled scream.

"I know what we can do." He looked into her eyes, noticing the seductive look in them. He grabbed the back of her neck and brought her closer. As she drew closer, she attacked his lips with hers, kissing him furiously. They gasped at the furiousity of which they kissed. The sparks were gone. In their place there was a fire, burning blue and green with passion. Dawn slowly rose, placing a hand on Ash's chest to keep him down. They maintained eye contact as Dawn slowly reached behind herself and unzipped her dress. Ash grabbed her arm, stopping her.

"Dawn, not yet." She stopped, her dress falling down from the undone zipper, exposing her breasts. Ash automatically had a desire to take them in his hands and play with them. He closed him eyes, as to not let his primal urges get the better of him. Dawn was pouting, about to yell at him, opening her mouth. He pointed at the clock. She gasped and ran into the bathroom, adjusting her dress. Five minutes later, she emerged with the dress re-positioned and her hair back to the usual shimmering state that she kept it in. She slapped Ash.

"Hey! What was that for?" She blushed, seething at Ash's stupidity.

"For ummm... I don't know? Not having sex with me!" She pushed her finger into his chest.

"Tonight."

Ash didn't have to ask what she was talking about.

"Deal. Now we better get going." He began to hurry out the room, opening the door. Dawn grabbed the back of his collar.

"Ash, Meoletta." He brought his hand up to his face in embarrassment. He looked at the pirouette pokémon who was playing with Pikachu and Piplup.

"Hey, Meoletta could you take us to the interview room in the Goldenrod Radio Tower?" She smiled, flying over to them. The two pokémon she was playing with ran over and jumped on to their friends' shoulders. Meoletta glowed purple and with a flash, they were gone.

* * *

The crew was in a panic. The guests had not shown up yet and they were going to go live in ten minutes. The interview room was abandoned since everyone was off looking for the guests. Suddenly, a flash of white light light the room briefly.

"Thanks Meoletta!" The intruder pulled out a Pokéball and returned Meoletta. He and his companion looked around, expecting people to show up. They didn't.

"Strange, it's the right time, right?" The girl looked at the trainer who had the Unova Legendary Pokémon. He shrugged, sitting down on a love seat that was sitting next to a chair in the middle of the room. He patted the space next to him. The mysterious girl with the blue hair sat next to the even more mysterious boy with the Pikachu on his shoulder. She whispered something in his ear, earning a stunned look on his face. He slowly smiled.

"Hey Pikachu, Piplup. You two go stand guard outside the door, okay?" The two small pokémon jumped up happily and ran over to the doorway. The blunette grinned.

"Now where were we?" She kissed him, moving onto his lap and they melted into each others' arms.

* * *

The producer slowly walked up to the studio. He needed a break from looking. He used the excuse of needing to check the equipment to get away. As he neared the studio he noticed a couple pokémon there. A Pikachu and a Piplup. He spoke up.

"Hey, are you two Ash and Dawns' pokémon?" The two pokémon jumped and ran into the studio. He followed them. What he saw would have been absolute gold but he didn't have his camera. Ash Ketchum and Dawn Berlitz were kissing! They broke apart as soon as their pokémon ran over. He stood there, dumbfounded as the two young celebrities readjusted themselves on the love seat. They looked at him expectantly.

"Well? We're here. It's past eight. Here." Ash held out a flash drive.

"Play the movie on the flash drive while you get the rest of the broadcast team." The producer nodded, taking the flash drive and plugging it in the central computer. He then pushed a big green button that said, 'Broadcast'.

Twenty minutes later, the video ended and the audience got the first view of two of the Masters of the Champions Court. They were sitting together on a love seat that was the same color as the chair that Mary was sitting on, dark brown. The 'live' audience applauded the champions, welcoming them to the show. Mary spoke.

"Welcome, everyone! It's great to see both of you again! You both have come a long way from the last time I interviewed you. Ash, of course, beating Lance for the Johto League title and Dawn, you, beating Cynthia for the Sinnoh League title. I welcome both of you here again."

"Thank you, Mary, I'm glad to be here." Dawn flipped her silky hair, captivating the audience. She was wearing a form fitting dress in midnight blue to match her hair which also showed off a bit of her bust. Ash laughed as he imagined the viewers at home.

"Thank you, Mary. I'm glad to be here also. And May Maple sends her condolences, she is currently off on Court business and could not be here."

Mary smiled.

"I think that I speak for everyone who is watching this right now." She leaned in.

"I heard that you two have a thing for each other." Ash and Dawn looked at each other befuddled. They knew that Mary would mention this, so they planned accordingly. Ash spoke.

"Uh, not that I'm aware of." He could feel his cheeks burning. He also saw Dawn's cheeks flaring bright red. She laughed at his discomfort.

"No, Mary, not yet." She added with a wink, while Ash bit his tongue to prevent himself from breaking out with laughter. Mary arched an eyebrow, but decided to let it go. She sat back.

"So, Ash. Will you kindly explain this video you just had us play?" Mary asked, a questioning look on her face.

"Absolutely. So as you all know, this year at Pallet Town, the first annual Champions Court was held. It was a great event with lots of trainers and coordinators competing. Very successful. So, I thought up a way to bring together the regions while welcoming Kalos into our union. Why not hold a major event there? At first, I thought we could hold the Wallace Cup there instead of in Snowpoint, but everyone already was planning their routines around the location. You know, incorporating the snow for the appeals round. Then, I was contacted by Professor Sycamore through Professor Oak. He wanted to have me come to Kalos and help generate tourism. However, since I was looking for a location for the next Champions Court, I hit him with a counter proposal. Kalos could host a competition with the top representatives of the worlds' of pokémon contests and leagues, competing. He accepted and here we stand- or rather, sit." He explained this with confidence, smiling as he explained.

"Wow, that sounds amazing! So will anyone be able to compete, or will there be a way of determining who will be accepted?" Ash laughed and pulled out three slips of paper, one purple, one orange and one yellow. He held them out to Mary as Dawn spoke up.

"Yes. We will be permitting one hundred coordinators and one hundred and fifty battlers. The purple ticket is for the coordinators and orange for the trainers." Dawn pulled out a bunch of green tickets.

"Green is for media and security. So here." She handed the bundle to Mary. Mary handled them almost reverently.

"Wow... Thank you! But..." She held up the yellow ticket. "..what is this ticket for?" Ash and Dawn exchanged glances. Doing so, they subconsciously moved their hands closer. No one noticed apart from a jealous redhead in Twinleaf town. Ash spoke up.

"Those are the brain child of a friend of ours. Those are the judge invitations. There only 13 that are valid. They have to be signed by the judge who gave it to them and the judge has to accompany the person who they awarded it to." The crowd went silent.

"Oh and those are only reproductions. The actual tickets are safely stored where none would expect." Mary shook her head.

"Wow. What is the difference in these tickets?" Ash smiled.

"That is a secret, but we will be addressing them at the Wallace Cup." A light turned on off screen, signaling the last five minutes of the show. Mary stood up. The champions stood with her, their pokémon jumping onto their shoulders.

"Well, we are almost done. Would you guys mind showing us the new and exciting pokémon you have caught recently?" Mary suggested, knowing that they wouldn't refuse. Ash and Dawn glanced at each other. They pulled out a Pokéball each.

"Come on out, Meoletta!"

"Come on out, Togekiss!"

The pokémon came out and spun around the studio.

"Wow! Those are two really cool pokémon! For those of you who don't know, Togekiss is the evolved form of a Togetic. However, I don't know about Meoletta. Care to elaborate, Ash?" Ash laughed.

"Of course! Meoletta is a Unova legendary who I helped out of a troublesome spot. When we beat the baddies, she chose to come with me." Meoletta flew over and sat on the shoulder opposite of Pikachu. She waved at Mary, smiling. Then she noticed Dawn and flew over and hugged her. They all laughed.

"Yeah, Dawn might be the only one who she likes more than me." Dawn stomped on his foot, causing him to wince.

"What he means to say, is that I met Meoletta the same time he did. So she likes me a lot also." A countdown popped up behind the camera, starting at ten. Mary smiled. Ash put one arm around Dawn and she did the same, looking into the camera. Mary walked over next to Dawn.

"Well, looks like we are out of time. Thanks for coming in! One last round of applause for Ash Ketchum and Dawn Berlitz. The Champion Couple!" Right before they ended the show, both of them flushed bright red.

(Kenny's Point of View)

I ground my teeth in anger, the last shot paused on my television. It was Dawn and Ash, blushing as they looked at each other. They had slightly moved towards each other, like they were going to kiss. Just you wait. _I'll see both of you at the Wallace Cup._ I knew that they were going to be there and that Dawn would probably be the MC. I had to win that yellow ticket from her. That would show her why I'm so much better for her than Ash. I got up and went outside to start training.

* * *

**Hello again!**

**So, today, they released a trailer for Pokemon Origins, and I think it looks cool, but apart from that, I'm really not sure what to expect from it! I know! **

**Also released was the next few titles of the new anime and that's cool and stuff, but they don't really change my view point on anything, so...  
****Whoop-dee-doo. **

**There hasn't been any really juicy new info coming out on either the games or the anime, so I guess that I'm done for tonight. Plus, I'm tired. Varsity Lacrosse practices are really tiring, even for me. Plus, AP Pre-Calc is quite irritating cause I don't like long division with variables. I think imma sleep now.**

**See you guys tomorrow,**

**Court**


	14. Sleepless Nights

**Hello again! Sorry that I didn't update yesterday but I got Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: Explorers of Time and it is addicting. FACT. Anyways, here's another chapter, and it's surprisingly long. Not 3,000 words long, but still the second longest of the story so far. I'm starting to fall behind in writing, I've only got up to Ch. 19, starting on 20, so my updates will be a little less frequent unless I get a good idea and write a lot. So, sorry about that but I'm also really busy cause of Homecoming coming up and I've got some people who I need to hang out with cause of conflicts on HC night. ;) Anyways, that's been happening and schools ramping up a bit, so I've got less time to write even though it's done on Google Docs. So, I'm really sorry if my updates are getting less predictable. If you like the story, drop it a favorite and a follow and review if you want. Your support is always appreciated!**

**Thanks,**

**Court**

* * *

Chapter 14

Sleepless Nights

Ash and Dawn shook hands with Mary and the producer before they teleported with Meoletta back to the hotel room.

"So, where do you want to go tonight, Dawn?" Ash hugged her from behind, kissing the back of her neck. Dawn shuddered in ecstasy, holding his arms around her waist.

"Sunyshore, same place." Dawn smiled at Ash. Ash looked upset.

"I haven't been there with Meoletta yet though. How about Twinleaf?" She smiled at the suggestion he was making.

"Naughty boy. Don't bring the condoms." She said slowly, turning so they were facing each other. She nodded, blushing at what she was going to do. She held up a pack of pills. He nodded.

"Where in general do we want to do it? Your mom probably will be suspicious if we show up out of the blue and both go to your bedroom." Dawn nodded, thinking of another place. She gasped.

"Remember when I visited you in Unova?"

"Yeah?"

"The place where we stayed was for the Sinnoh Champion. Not Cynthia in specific." Ash smiled.

"And Jervis?"

"He was her servant, he left when she did." Ash nodded and told Meoletta where they wanted to go. She agreed, happy to be back in Unova.

Ten minutes later, they opened the door to the master bedroom and marveled at everything in it. From the massive bed, to the large vaulted ceiling. Ash was looking up to see how far it went. Suddenly, Dawn tackled him onto the bed, finding his lips with hers. They rolled around in bed almost wrestling as they kissed each other. Dawn rose, placing a hand on Ash's chest. Ash was completely floored. Dawn was sitting on his lap as he was lying down, slowing unzipping her midnight blue dress. She slowly lowered it until it was barely covering her nipples. She stopped, sliding onto the bed.

"Ash, th-this is my first time." She was silently crying. Ash rose and put his arm around her. He knew how she was feeling. He was feeling it too.

"Dawn... Me too." She looked up, tears shining in her disbelieving eyes.

"What?" She whispered to him. He nodded, eyes shining.

"Ever since Sunyshore, I've been in love with you. Iris tried to seduce me a couple times during my travels with her. And ever since I beat Alder, girls have been throwing themselves at me." He gathered the blankets up and wrapped Dawn in them.

"But, five years... Really?" He pulled his shoes off. He nodded.

"And these weren't any girls. Models, some Gym Leaders, real beauties. But I never felt the sparks, like when we kissed. Now if you want to do this, it is your choice. I am not going to force you to do it. I'm going to go get our luggage from the hotel room. We can stay here for a few days before we need to go anywhere." He got up and called for Meoletta.

"Ash, wait." Dawn called out. Ash looked back.

"Thank you." He smiled, barely noticeable.

"I will see you soon." Meoletta had landed on his shoulder. They disappeared in a flash of light. Dawn lay back._ What a predicament. I guess I'm just not ready._ She thoughts strayed to Ash and what he said.

_Why couldn't I move on? I thought he had. But after all this time, he never got involved despite the opportunities. Why? Huh, I'm one to talk. I kinda did the same thing. I never trusted anyone else as much as him, so I guess that's why I waited. I love him. Did I really say that? He said it. I... Love... Him. Ash Ketchum. The one who took me under his wing. He shaped me and I shaped him. But did I? I saw him use a spin move in the Unova final. He called out Oshawott with 'Spotlight'. I smiled. I love Ash Ketchum. It felt right. Like a meal when you don't know about a missing ingredient, but when you try it, it's so much better._

A bright light flashed from under the door.

"Ash?" She called out. The door opened and Ash tossed in her bag.

"Put some pajamas on and come out here, I've got a surprise." Ash's voice came through the now closed door. She got up, her dress sagging low since she had unzipped it. She walked over and pulled her favorite pajamas out. She slipped out of her dress, hanging it on a chair. She pulled on the t-shirt she stole from Ash's drawer. It was to small for Ash but it came down low on her, around her midthighs. She slipped her moccasins on, tied her hair up in a ponytail and walked out of the bedroom. Ash had left a trail of breadcrumbs. Her stomach grumbled, unhappy. She jogged along, following the oddly romantic trail. She walked into the living room and saw him with his back turned. She had an idea. She crept up and tapped his shoulder. She dodged out of the way as he turned around. He reached behind him with both arms, trapping her against his back. She giggled.

"I knew you would do that." He laughed as he released her.

"How?" Dawn snuck under his arm.

"That's the first thing you did to me in Unova. I realized that we hadn't had dinner, so..." He gestured towards the table. "I called in a favor." The table was packed full of delicious smelling dishes and various bottles of liquid, ranging from clear to amber colored. Dawn's jaw dropped.

"Oh my god! That looks so good! But... how will we eat it all?" Ash laughed.

"Who says we are eating alone?" At that, May walked out of the kitchen, pulling a reluctant Drew behind her. Dawn squealed when she saw her best friend. May squealed too. They embraced. Drew walked over to Ash laughing.

"Well, here we go." He said, pulling out a bottle of whiskey. Ash grinned.

"Let's eat."

* * *

"Uhhhh." Ash flopped down on the table, full.

"Whatsh yoush doin, Ash?" Dawn layed down on him. He slowly removed himself from under her. Someone had a bit to much to drink. He looked over at May who was pulling Drew onto a chair.

"Need help with him?" May nodded, sighing with relief. Ash walked over after propping Dawn up on a chair. She sat there, hiccuping. He put Drew's arm over his shoulder while May did the same on the other side. They stumbled over to one of the many guest rooms. They dropped Drew onto the bed, snoring.

"You guys might need to stay a while. This is the worst I've seen him, and we drink together lots." May nodded.

"Yeah, there aren't any big events scheduled for a week or so, and Max can cover it. Ash, thanks." May drew closer to him, and gave him a hug. Ash patted her back.

"Hey Ash? Could I try something?" He looked down at her.

"Umm, yeah, what's umph...!" She kissed him abruptly. He put his hands on her shoulders and pushed her away. She had traces of alcohol on her breath. He shook his head, as she backed away, bowing her head.

"May, I'm sorry, but you're the sister I never had. I love you, but not that way." She looked mortified, aparently just realizing what she had done. She gasped.

"Ash! Oh my god, I'm sorry!" She started sobbing.

"I just remember when you and Dawn denied having something between each other, and it made me think. You probably hate me now..." Ash hugged her again.

"No May. I don't. You're slightly drunk. Your actions were not yours." He felt her nod, her head bobbing up and down against his chest.

"I'm going to check on Dawn. Come with me?" She nodded again, sniffling.

"Okay." He walked over to where he left Dawn, half carrying May. As the approached, Dawn looked up and drank from a bottle filled with a clear liquid.

"Hey Dawn. You should get to bed, okay?" She held up the bottle signaling him to take it from her. Ash let go of May, steadying her. He grabbed the bottle and sniffed it. He handed it to May, laughing.

"Here drink this." She took it from him, sniffing it like he did. She laughed and took a swig. Ash had picked up Dawn, bridal style, her head lolling as she snored, and turned to May.

"You should finish that, it will help with the hangover tomorrow. I'm gonna put Dawn to bed. If you want to, I'll come back down and give you some company after she falls asleep. Okay?" May nodded again, tears soaking her cheeks. Ash slowly made his way up the stairs, cradling Dawn in his arms. He opened the master bedroom with his foot, walking over to the bed and setting Dawn down. He pulled the blankets over her and tucked her in. She was asleep and had just mumbled something.

"Love...Ash Ketchem...I...l...love...You." Ash smiled sweetly as he bent over and kissed her on the forehead.

"How is she?" May had come up and saw Ash sitting on the bed next to her best friend. His mouth twitched in a small smile.

"Nothing a good night's sleep won't fix. Same with Drew." May sniffled, slowly nodding. She put her arms out wide, silently asking for a hug. Ash walked over and instead of a hug, he picked her up and set her on his back, piggy back style. May giggled, covering Ash's eyes with her hands. He laughed back, using a hand to uncover one eye. He walked down stairs with May giggling on his back. He walked into the living room and fell down heavily on the couch, May falling off his back. May recovered first, sitting on Ash's back. He pushed himself up, May sliding off. He sat up and grabbed the remote.

"Anything in particular?" She shook her head, so Ash just began flipping through the channels, finally settling on a replay of a League Title battle. May shook her head.

"Boys." She grabbed the remote and looked for a soppy romance movie. When she selected it, she opened the back of the remote, removing the batteries. She threw the batteries away.

"Ha. Now you're stuck with this." She stuck her tongue out, blowing a raspberry at him. Ash sighed.

"Ok, you win." They sat in silence watching the movie. After about an hour, Ash heard May sniffling. She was crying.

"Hey, it's just a movie." Ash said tenderly, laying a hand on her shoulder. In response, May leaned her head up against his shoulder.

"Dawn told me about Sunyshore." She looked up at the pokémon master. He nodded, May was her best friend, he'd expected that.

"And?" He responded, putting an arm around her comforting her.

"It was the most beautiful thing I'd ever heard. Even now I can't believe that you, the densest person I ever knew, pulled that off. And I'm jealous. Drew never did that for me." She started sobbing.

"May, it's okay. Just visit somewhere romantic and he will catch the drift. Besides what about the roses?" He pulled the rose out of her hair. He heard a slight sigh from May. It turned into a snore. He slowly extracted himself from her, picking her up and putting her in another guest room, tucking her in. He looked at the clock. _No point in going to sleep, I guess I'm on clean up. He walked out to the kitchen. He picked up the empty liquor bottles. Well, definately the cleanest party ever._ He pulled out his cell phone, dialing.


	15. Aftermath

**Hello again! Before you kill me, I want to say sorry for not updating the past two days. I've been really busy and apparently, thin black ties are very uncommon now a days for some reason and I spent a long time looking for one. Anyways, here is Chapter 15 of Champions and my writers block is gone! But, I've been getting lots of papers for LA so I'll be going slower than usual but still will be working on it. If you guys like the story drop it a favorite and a follow if you want, and reviews are always greatly appreciated and we now only have 12 days for X and Y! And the new series comes out a week later! Because of those releases along with GTA5, AC4, and GTA5 online, I seriously not leave my house for all of October. But I have school, so that will have to wait for Winter Break when I'm not skiing up in Summit County with my friends... Anyways, I'm rambling so enjoy the newest chapter of Champions!**

**Thanks,**

**Court**

* * *

Chapter 15

Aftermath

Her nose twitched at the smell of frying bacon and maple syrup. _Mmmmm... I love my mom's cooking. Wait..._ May opened her eyes, looking around. The last thing she remembered was Ash putting his arm around her, comforting her on the couch with a romantic movie on in the background. She sat up, the blanket falling off her. She looked down. She was in the same clothes she wore for the dinner yesterday, minus shoes and her bandanna. They were lying on a suitcase next to her bed. She smiled. _Magical baggage!_

She opened the suitcase, grabbing a tank top and a pair of sweatpants. She slipped them on and walked out, following the intoxicating smell. She sat at the table and saw Ash slumped in a chair outside while his pokémon played in the gardens. He held a mug of hot, steaming liquid with a string hanging out of it. Suddenly, a plate of bacon and waffles was placed in front of her. She grunted a brief thank you before diving into the plate, polishing it off in less than five minutes. A crystal clear voice laughed, sounding like a bell.

"You eat faster than Ash!" The green haired connoisseur stood over her, drinking a mug of hot liquid.

"Coffee?" He shook his head.

"Tea. Here, try some." He placed another cup in front of her. She tried it. It was too sweet for the morning. She pushed it away. He raised an eyebrow.

"I'll start a pot for you." He walked off. The sliding glass door opened. Ash limped forwards through the doorway. He didn't look good. He had bags under his eyes and he was wearing the suit he wore for the interview minus the jacket. His tie was loosened around his neck and his shirt was half tucked in. He managed a small smile.

"Morning. You remember Cilan?" She nodded, grateful for the hot breakfast. He sat down heavily at the closest chair, across the table. Just then, they heard a moan from the hall and Drew stumbled into the kitchen.

"Well, you managed to get more fucked up than usual." Ash said with a hard tone in his voice. May jumped at the colorful language, but Drew chuckled.

"Yeah, fuck me, right? Uummmppphhh..." He suddenly looked bloated. Ash threw a bucket at him. It bounced off of his head and he knelt down and puked in it.

"Ash!" May looked mortified. He rolled his eyes. Drew chuckled from the ground, the bucket slightly making it echo.

"It's the best way to do it. Trust me we've gotten completely plastered before together." Drew staggered to his feet, heading over to the closest bathroom with the bucket. Ash got up.

"I'm going to check on Dawn. She didn't drink as much but she's smaller."

"Want some help?" May looked up, bleary eyed.

"No. Thanks though." May looked back at her plate, as Ash walked up the staircase to the master bedroom.

He knocked on the door.

"Dawn? I'm coming in, okay?"

She mumbled inaudibly.

Ash opened the door and smiled at the tired girl. She was waiting for him, her hair a bird's nest and groggy eyed. He walked over, putting a hand on her shoulder.

"Dawn?" She hugged him.

"I never responded to you yesterday, Ash. I love you too." She looked up at his handsome face and saw tears forming in his eyes. He smiled weakly, tears running down his cheeks.

"You have no idea how long I waited to hear that." She wrapped one arm around his neck and placed the other on his face, stroking it. She stood up on her tiptoes and lightly kissed him on the lips. He responded, gently pressing his lips onto hers, closing his eyes. Their tongues slipped through their lips, meeting and entering each others mouths, wrestling playfully as Ash ran his hands along her side. There was a brisk knock on the door-frame. They broke apart, blushing furiously after being interrupted.

"Um, there is some more food left. And coffee. May is the only one who drinks it." Cilan's voice nervously invaded. They heard retreating steps going down the stairs.

"You go down. I've eaten and I want to wash up, okay?" Ash walked over to the bathroom. He closed the door, giving Dawn a wave. She pulled on some sweat pants and walked down. May looked up as Dawn entered. She waved while taking a drink of coffee. Dawn poured herself a cup, adding a shot of cream and a sugar cube, yawning.

"Oh, hello! Good morning!" Cilan walked into the dining room, holding a fresh plate of food.

"Hi Cilan, what are you doing here?" Dawn yawned again. She sat down next to May as he placed the plate in front of her.

"Ash called in a favor. Plus, he is hosting a party at the Unova Champion's Manor for the Unova gym leaders and other high ups in a week. So I'm here and Iris, Trip, Bianca, and a couple others are arriving at 4:00 the day before. Dawn groaned. _Not another party!_ Drew staggered out of the bathroom, dressed in the same clothes he wore the previous night. _He looked... Well like he got steamrolled by an angry Snorlax._ He groaned.

"I know. I look like hammered shit. I'm gonna go take a shower." He walked out into the hallway. Dawn raised an eyebrow at May.

"Hammered shit?"

"He prides himself on his colorful language, but he usually censors himself. Hangovers make him forget how to." May laughed.

"Ash swore at him earlier." Dawn gasped.

"He laughed it off. Those two are drinking buddies, apparently." Cilan smirked.

"Along with Paul, Gary, Brock, Barry, Tracey and I. We've done lots of crazy shit together. Oh... fuck, I should not have said that." He went bright red and quickly ducked out of the room. The girls exchanged amused glances.

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?"

"If it consists of getting the boys drunk and having them tell us those stories, than absolutely!"


	16. The Twilight Party

**Hello again everyone! Here is the next Chapter of Champions! My writer's block is officially gone! But I have to write a couple essays for IB LA 11, so it will be going slowly. I really don't have much to say up here apart from thanks for reading, following, favoriting, reviewing if you do that stuff... so I'm going to rant about X and Y and the news that came out at the bottom, so that's a thing.**

**Thanks for everything,**

**Court **

* * *

Chapter 16

The Twilight Party

The mansion was lit with a color scheme reminiscent of a dusk over the sea, the bottom lit with an aquamarine layer, transitioning to orange and then a dark purple at the very top, melding with the dark sky behind the manor.

The first of the guests were arriving to the Unova Champion's Court party, held by the grand master of the court, Ash Ketchum. The black haired gym leader walked up and knocked on the door. He was annoyed with the protocol for the arrival of the VIPs. The gym leaders were the first to arrive, in order of the difficulty of their gyms. Then the Elite Four. And finally the last to arrive were the media and other high ranking people. He was greeted by the three pokémon league champions; Ash Ketchum, May Maple and Dawn Berlitz.

"Welcome Cheren of the Aspertia City Gym." He shook hands with all three.

The next group showed up, their bow-ties matching their hair colors.

"Welcome Cilan, Chili, and Cress of the Striaton Gym." He noticed that Dawn and May hugged Cilan, while shaking hands with the other brothers.

Next came Burgh, the energetic artist who used bug pokémon.

"Welcome Burgh of the Castelia City Gym." Burgh grinned, ruffling Ash's hair. Ash grumbled, fixing his carefully combed hair. Burgh walked over to Cheren, holding his hand out. Cheren took it.

"That was hardly professional, Burgh."

"Ah, lighten up. By the end of the night, we will all be drunk! Besides, it's memorable."

"I hardly think I'll be getting drunk tonight, Burgh."

"Bickering again, boys?" The beautiful Nimbasa City leader walked up in an electric yellow skin tight dress. Her eyes sparked. Cheren put a hand out.

"Always a pleasure, Elesa." She took it, shaking it. She turned to Burgh, a slight smile on her face.

"Drunk? Tonight? I'm in." Burgh laughed.

"As am I! The perky Mistralton Gym leader had just walked up. She swooped over to Burgh, kissing each cheek. She did the same for Cheren. As she and Elesa walked over to the drink table, Burgh and Cheren looked at each other, grinning.

"Now why are you two standing there, grinning like idiots? We are supposed to be having fun tonight." Marlon had just walked up with Roxie, the Virbank Gym Leader. They shook hands with the Humilau City leader and Roxie. They all walked over and joined the growing crowd near the bar.

Ash sighed. Finally. He turned around and pointed at Dawn.

"It's your turn to be responsible. I'm gonna get drunk, that was the worst fifteen minutes of my life." He pulled a bottle of vodka out of the inside of his jacket, taking a swig. He grimaced at the bitterness. He turned to find something to mix with it. Dawn and May laughed, pulling the bottle away from him.

"Nope, you're the host. It's your job to make sure we don't have to find a new Unova Gym Leader." May held out a can of soda. He sighed, taking the drink.

"Don't forget, you need to do this two more times." Dawn placed her midnight blue nails on his chest.

"Well you guys have to do it too."

"But only once."

"I guess that's the downside of being an awesome trainer."

Cilan walked up with a couple girls.

"Hey guys! You all know Bianca and Iris." They smiled at their old friends.

"Let's have some fun!" Bianca raised her glass. The group laughed and walked over to the living room, Dawn dragging Ash by the hand behind her.

The night grew late, but the party went on until only Ash, May, Drew, Dawn, Cilan, Iris, Bianca, Cheren, Burgh, Elesa, Skyla, Marlon, and Roxie sat around the living room. No one else remained in the house, Alder and Cynthia having left an hour ago. The guys were the only ones awake, the girls having drunk heavily and falling asleep on the guys. Ash and Drew had Dawn and May laying their heads on their chests, while Bianca did the same with Cheren. Cilan had Iris laying on his lap. Elesa and Skyla lay on each side of Burgh while Marlon had arm around Roxie. The guys were discussing the most recent Junior Cup, where a Samurott fought a Haxorus in the final battle.

"...actly! The Haxorus was a power house! That's why Samurott's speed was so vital in its win!"

At the mention of a Dragon pokémon, Iris groggily woke up.

"Ish no bettar dergan perkermern thern Axew!" She slumped back down on Cilan, having been exhausted by the brain power the formation of that simple sentence took. They guys just laughed at the dragon master's enthusiasm.

"We might want to get them to bed." Drew stifled a yawn with the back of his hand. They agreed, groaning at the possibility that they need to carry the girls. Everyone except got up, picking up their date. As Burgh got up, he didn't know which leader to take, so Elesa and Skyla fell towards each other. Time slowed down. All the guys ran away as fast as they could before the two leaders bashed heads and tore the house down. Burgh raced to put his hands between their heads. He managed to barely prevent the collision, propping their heads up with his hands. Everyone froze, not believing that he did that. Cilan was the first to react.

"Well, fuck. That was really close. Count yourself a lucky bastard, Burgh. Those two are not anyone you want to anger by themselves, let alone together." Everyone laughed, leaving to a different guest room.

"Wait! Someone help me!" Burgh panicked.

"I'll help. Let me put Dawn to bed first." Ash promised the mortified leader. Ash walked up to the master bedroom. _Second time in as many weeks I had to put Dawn to bed like this. Sigh... What I'll do._ He carried her over to the soft bed, placing her on the bed. He pulled the blanket over her. He leaned over and kissed her on the forehead.

"Sleep well Dawn." She smiled in her sleep.

Ash walked back down to the living room to find the Castalia Leader still in his funny predicament. He chuckled at Burgh for having this problem. He went over and picked up Skyla, while Burgh picked up Elesa.

"So, how should we do this? Put them in the same room, or what?" Ash thought for a second. _How many guest rooms are there? Seven? One... Drew and May. Two... Cilan and Iris. Three... Bianca and Cheren. Four... Marlon and Roxie. Five... Skyla. Six... Elesa. Seven... Burgh._ He nodded.

"Let's put them in separate rooms and you sleep in your own room." Burgh nodded, he understood the reasoning behind it.

Ash carried Skyla over to an empty room while Burgh did the same with Elesa. Once the two were tucked in and dreaming away, Burgh and Ash met up with the rest of the guys in the living room.

They sat, watching contest reruns until, one by one, they retired to their rooms. Ash was the last to leave, plodding up the steps and down the hall to the master bedroom. He set his phone alarm and put it in the pocket of his pajama bottoms. He then climbed in bed carefully as to not awake the sleeping beauty in his bed. As he pulled the covers over himself, Dawn shifted, laying her arm on his chest. He sighed with content, falling into a deep sleep.

* * *

**So some stores in Italy and Canada released X and Y early, earning a very angry tweet from the Pokemon Headquarters. This marks quite possibly the first bad thing that Canada has ever done to the world. Anyways, I'm really tired so... Goodnight**


	17. Aftermath Part Deux

**Hello everyone! Here's Chapter 17 of Champions. Quick note, don't expect a chapter tomorrow cause it's Homecoming! It'll be awesome! But you guys probably don't care, so I'll get to the fun part, the story! So I'm sowing seeds of misfortune in this chapter which will prove to be a major plot point later on in the story. MWAHAHAHA! If you liked it, then follows and favorites are always appreciated! Along with reviews! Oh and another thing, the story is almost at 4,000 views! You guys are awesome and I really think you will like the next few chapters! **

**Thanks,**

**Court**

* * *

Chapter 17

Aftermath Part Deux

The phone buzzed in his pocket. He pulled out and checked the time. The display lit up, displaying the time.

_7:00? I'll start breakfast. I might need to get Cilan up, I'm not the best cook._

He slipped out from under Dawn's arm, placing a pillow in his now vacant space. He slipped on a baggy sweatshirt and some comfy, classy pants.

He went down to the kitchen, starting some boiling water for his tea. He remembered that May liked coffee along with Dawn. He started a pot of 'French Vanilla'. _French? What's that?_ He pulled the massive carton of eggs out of the fridge, along with butter and some salsa. He grabbed an egg, getting ready to break it into the pan. He stopped. A pan. Dammit. Placing the egg back into the carton, grabbing a heavy, black pan out of the drawer. He put it on the top of the stove, warming the pan up. He noticed a note attached to the handle.

_Let the pan warm up for fifteen minutes before use! If you use it, tell me, I will clean it. It's cast iron._

_-Cilan_

He walked over to the pot of boiling water, scooping some into a mug. He pulled out the box of tea bags, rummaging through them. His fingers sifted through the bags until he found the one he was looking for. Earl Grey. He placed it in his cup, putting a spoon on it, weighing it down. He sat down at the table, waiting for the pan to warm up.

_I'm missing something. But what?_

He walked over to the fridge and opened it, trying to refresh his memory. His eyes focused on a ham sitting in the fridge. _Bacon._ He started rummaging through the meat and cheese drawer. He pulled out a massive, two pound bag of raw bacon. The pan was almost ready, so he walked it over and put it next to the eggs. He pulled out a couple pokéballs.

_Might as well._

He tossed them.

"Come on out guys."

Bayleef, Oshawott, and Meoletta materialized out of three red streams of light. Ash walked outside and called out Charizard and Staraptor.

"You guys stay close, okay?" The two flying pokémon nodded and flew off.

Ash walked back inside. He put some slices of bacon on the pan, frying them up. After fifteen minutes of this, he had a couple platefuls of bacon and several burns from the flying grease. He winced when the boiling oil splattered onto his arms which were exposed because he had rolled the sleeves of his sweatshirt. Pushing the sleeves back down, he threw some more raw bacon onto the pan. Once he had enough, he drank a sip of his tea and sat at the table, skimming his smartphone for any news.

_Nothing new, just some more speculation on the Court._ He scoffed as he read an article about rumors that it was an elaborate plot to find a girlfriend for him. He closed out of the news app as angrily as one could on a smartphone.

It was now around 8:00 in the morning, so Ash grabbed a bag of pokémon food and poured it out into two bowls. He left one in the kitchen for the three friends who were inside with him, while he took out the other bowl and set it down for the others.

"Pikachu! Pika-Pi!"

"Piplup!"

His Pikachu and Dawn's Piplup had just run down the stairs having smelled the food. They were closely followed by Iris's Axew.

"Yew, Axew!"

He laughed at the three overjoyed pokémon who were snarfing up the food faster than he did usually. A slender pair of dark brown arms snaked around him. He didn't need to look.

"Hey Iris. Good morning!"

He turned to face her, slowly pulling her arms off of him. She had somehow managed to wake up before anyone else, despite having gotten completely wasted the night before.

Her eyes were bloodshot, her hair completely disheveled and she wore a ripped shirt that didn't do the best job of covering her bra and underwear. Ash stepped back, putting his hands on her shoulders.

"Wow, uh, you don't look so good." She nodded, tears pooling in her eyes.

"Why? Why her, Ash? What makes you love her more?" Ash closed his eyes, raising a hand to rub his face.

"Let's get Cilan up. He can help you. You're still quite hungover. I'm working on breakfast." He turned, meaning to go and get the connoisseur.

"ASH KETCHUM, YOU WILL ANSWER ME RIGHT NOW!"

Her voice shaking the house. He froze. _Well, there goes the peaceful breakfast._ He heard groans from all of the guest rooms. _...fuck._ He took a deep breath, turning around. He found Iris right behind him. Before he could react, she grabbed his neck, bending it forward and she kissed him. He was paralyzed for a second before pushing her away, pushing her harder than he had intended. He shook his head as the smell of alcohol hit him.

"No, Iris. I've told you before. I tried to be nice. Please don't push it. I still want to be friends." He turned and saw Cilan looking at him from the doorway. He motioned him away. Cilan caught the meaning and nodded, turning the crowd who was slowly gathering at the door around.

"B-but, why?" Iris whined. He responded without turning around.

"Don't be a kid, Iris. You always teased me and doubted me. She never did. We always supported each other, even when everything looked pointless. I learned so much from her. I'm sorry." She was crying now. Axew walked over and put his paw on her leg, comforting her.

"But, but, Ash-" he held up a hand, silencing her.

"Iris, no." She ran past him, bumping into Cilan. Ash nodded at Cilan. Cilan nodded subtly, wrapping Iris in a hug. He walked her over to the room they slept in. Ash went back to the stove, putting more bacon on the pan. He heard heavy footsteps behind him. Marlon looked at the struggling champion.

"I've got it. Take a break." Ash moved over to let the Leader grab the pan. Ash sighed and walked out into the gardens, leaving his hungry pokemon snarfing up their food in the kitchen.

Marlon grabbed an egg and cracked it on the edge of the pan and poured it into the pan. He heard a group walk into the kitchen, drawn by the smell of bacon and coffee. They sat down at the table, pouring cups of coffee and water which they put bags of tea into. One girl added cream and sugar to her coffee. Marlon walked over with a big plate full of omelettes. He grabbed the plates of bacon on the way over. He noticed that the girl with blue hair was looking around for something or someone. He set the plates in reach of the group which also consisted of a brunette with a bandanna tied around her head, a groggy blonde, Cheren, and a boy who had green hair who looked like he was about to throw up. Marlon noticed a bucket at his feet. He gave it to the bloated boy who proceeded to puke in it.

"Hey Marlon? Where's Ash?" The girl with blue hair spoke up. _I feel like I should know who that is... Oh of course. The new Sinnoh League Champion. Dawn Berlitz._ He gestured at the door which lead into the gardens. She nodded and grabbed her cup, along with a half full cup with a tea bag string coming out of it. She went out to the gardens.

(Dawn's Point of View)

I grabbed the cup of Earl Grey and exited into the garden. (Ash was the only one who enjoyed it.) I was immediately greeted by Piplup and Pikachu.

"Hey guys! Could you take me to Ash?" They smiled, happy to help. They pointed to the maze. _Seriously? Why is there a MAZE in the gardens?_ I walked to the entrance and saw the pirouette pokémon gliding towards me. The lady-like pokémon smiled and hugged me.

"Good Morning! How are you?" Meoletta smiled and grabbed my hand. There was a flash of light and I teleported to the center of the maze. Ash stood there, looking at the a stone statue of a pokémon. He turned as I approached, his forlorn eyes brightening as he saw me. I noticed his sad smile as I went over and hugged him.

"What's up?" I pressed my head into his chest, comforting him.

"Iris got really jealous today. I feel really bad about this, but she kissed me briefly and I really felt bad cause I'm her friend but you're my girlfriend and I almost didn't want to tell you b..." I kissed him, grateful for his honesty. He kissed me back, gratefully. I pulled away, leaving his lips out, kissing the air.

"Shut up." I smiled at him, standing on my tiptoes to press my nose against his. I placed my hand on his cheek and felt him smile.

"Ash, I trust you. I guessed she would try something like this ever since the talk we had the night of the interview, when you mentioned that she liked you." I looked up at him, our eyes connecting. "I realized I never thanked you for taking care of me last night or the week before. Thank You."

"Dawn, I'd never let anything happen to you. You know why? Because I love you." We walked over to the bench by the statute. I rested my head on his shoulders as he pulled me closer with his arm around my waist, closing my eyes. He sighed contently. We sat there for what seemed like forever when Burgh walked out of the maze into the clearing. He was holding a helmet with a weird visor.

"How did I know that I'd find you here?" He asked, raising an eyebrow at the obvious display of affection. Ash sighed and turned around to look at the artist. He froze, recognizing the helmet.

"Is that what I think it is?" Ash asked, breathless. Burgh nodded slowly.

"There's more. In fact there is a massive room with them, and guess what game we found." He held up a plastic case that said 'Hunger Games' in it.

"The... The Hunger Games? No way. There's like, maybe ten copies of them in the world!" Ash looked giddier than I've ever seen.

_The Hunger Games? Oh, that movie where kids are forced to fight to the death. Bleh... Talk about morbid. _I turned my focus back to the boys who were still chattering animatedly about the funky helmet and the game.

"...the VisReal helmets and that game? Those were in the manor?" Ash was absolutely floored. Burgh nodded.

"Alder gave me a key last night so I looked around this morning and it unlocked that room."

"Wow. I hadn't a clue Alder was a gamer!"

Burgh glanced at my befuddled expression.

"I'd say the same about your girlfriend for you." He waited for us to deny the accusation. Neither of us did. Burgh turned around.

"Let's go. The others weren't happy that I wanted to find you first." He jogged back through the maze. Ash pulled me up.

"I'll explain." He paled under my critical look.


	18. Some Friendly Killing

**Hello everyone!**

**So this is a chapter where they play the hunger games and nothing really happens apart from some ContestShipping. ;) Anyways, I'm not entirely sure why I wrote this, O.o but it turned out alright I thought. Anyways, next chapter we are introducing some Kalos Characters! I really excited! I think I caught the characters well from just the pictures and info I saw about them, so if I completely messed it up, I will incorporate some plot points to change their personalities. Again, this is just a filler chapter and nothing of actual importance happens. But next chapter is really awesome! I'll try to post it by Wednesday! Anyways, if you guys like the story, fell free to favorite and follow and review if you want! Any feedback is greatly appreciated!**

**Thanks,**

**Court**

* * *

Chapter 18

Some Friendly Killing

He pulled the knife out of his challenger's body, watching as the fallen tribute turned to gold, leaving the backpack as the loot. The breeze suddenly picked up, rustling the tall brown grass in the prairie where the final battle had happened. The golden tribute scattered on the wind. The moon shone off the blade of the knife, shining in the Victor's eyes. Then, as sudden as it had appeared, the wind died, leaving a palpable silence. A cannon sounded, reverberating around the arena, a large prairie with several barns and farmhouses. Everything went dark as the Victor closed his eyes for a bit of rest.

"Goddammit, Cilan!" The green haired connoisseur pulled the VisReal Helmet off and got out of the chair he was sitting in. He grinned and looked up at the screen.

_The tribute from District Two has won._

A portrait of him was next to the game summary. He looked over at Cheren.

"You need some practice." He smirked as Cheren flushed in anger.

"How do you do that? The only person you killed was me! And you won!" The Leader was absolutely livid.

"Discretion." The connoisseur looked at the stats. One person's stats surprised him.

"Looks like we found something you're actually bad at, Ash." The pokémon master frowned.

"I guess so." He had been the first to die. "But I started next to Cheren and he's really good at this!" Cheren laughed at him as Burgh and Marlon shook their heads. They too had been killed by him.

"At least you didn't fall off of a cliff." Drew smacked him on the back as he walked over to the door. "I'll get some snacks."

He stopped at the door and put his ear against the door. His eyes lit up mischievously. Pulling a pen and paper out, Drew wrote a note which he folded into a paper airplane and threw it at the group who was setting up the next match. Burgh grabbed the note and read it. He looked at Drew and nodded. He turned to the remaining guys and held out the note.

_I heard giggling. Let's surprise them! Go hide._ Ash nodded, smiling like a Banette. _Set the game up for thirteen._

The guys snuck over and hid in various places. Drew slowly opened the door, it creaked at it swung open.

"Wait, why is the door opening?" A feminine voice spoke.

"I don't know." Another voice replied.

"Should we check it out?" A third voice replied.

There was a quick debate until the unanimous decision was to look in the room. Bianca led the way, slowly walking in. The girls entered the room and dispersed with May slowly closing the door and exposing Drew.

Before she could react, Drew pounced on her, taking her to the ground softly and covered her mouth and put his finger up to his lips. She blushed and nodded. When he looked away to the others, she pecked him on the cheek. Without missing a beat, Drew turned and planted a kiss right on her lips. Closing her eyes with pleasure, she returned the kiss with a passion and the two became absorbed in their new found love.

Meanwhile, Marlon ambushed Roxie, Ash hugged Dawn from behind and Cilan grabbed Iris, all of them quieting their targets. Cheren snuck up behind Bianca. She turned around and saw him, letting out a squeal before he quieted her. Everyone froze. Suddenly the room erupted as Elesa and Skyla ran in different directions, causing Burgh to swear and the captured girls all fought back.

As the dust settled, Elesa and Skyla were sitting on an aching Burgh while Iris had overpowered Cilan and Bianca had Cheren in a headlock. She laughed at her childhood friend. The girls laughed at their success while the captured guys hung their heads in defeat.

"Where's everyone else?" Bianca noticed the absence of some of their friends. Ash and Dawn popped up from behind a chair both blushing while Roxie hoisted up an unconscious Marlon.

"Roxie!" Skyla walked over to them. "Why'd you do that?" Roxie shrugged. Marlon stirred, opening his eyes bit by bit.

"HEY!" He pushed the white haired leader playfully. She laughed back at him.

"Where's Drew and May?" Dawn noticed her best friend wasn't there. They looked around and noticed the two kissing on the floor. Dawn nudged Ash and they exchanged knowing looks, happy for their friends. Bianca walked over and cleared her throat slightly. The two on the ground jumped up, mortified. As the room looked at them, May blushed and Drew nervously smiled and rubbed the back of his head.

The guys directed their friends/girlfriends to a chair and handed them helmets.

"We are playing 74th style, two tributes can win if they are from the same district." Cilan explained. "Make sure you are the same district as who you want on your team." Iris raised her hand.

"What is this?" Cilan closed his eyes and rubbed the side of his nose.

"Ok, this is called the Hunger Games..."

Cheren rolled his eyes along with the guys whose eyes wandered the room. The girls, however, were quite attentive, apart from Bianca who had seen the movie with Cheren. She was sure that was enough.

"... And if you are the last person, you win." The guys noticed that Cilan had stopped talking and pulled on their VisReals. The girls exchanged terrified glances and copied the boys.

(May's Point of View)

I slipped the high tech helmet onto my head. When I positioned it correctly, it rumbled and my vision shifted.

I was standing on a platform around a pile of gear called the Cornucopia. I looked at myself. I was wearing a green raincoat with long cargo pants that both had the number 8 on it. District 8. I glanced around the clearing noticing twenty or so other platforms with other players who were wearing different color coats. I saw another forest green coat three spaces over from me. The boy was looking at me and noticed that I looked at him.

_Drew._

He gave me a quick smile and mouthed a brief word.

_Run._

The timer started at ten and began to count down.

_What about you?_ I mouthed back. _I'll be fine. I'll find you._

The timer was at three, two, one. A high pitched screech blasted across the clearing. Around fifteen people ran towards the center, including Drew. Some grabbed backpacks that were scattered further away but most continued into the fray. I turned and ran. _Where do I go?_ I looked around at the scenery. It was a valley with mountains around it and a stream running through it. I ran towards the forest on the side of the mountain. I ran and ran up the mountain. Once I got high enough, I climbed a tree and decided to wait for Drew. I relaxed, enjoying the slight breeze. After an hour or so of waiting, I heard a rustling below me and saw a single girl with a backpack running below me. She kept looking behind her. _I'll get her! She has supplies!_

As she ran under my tree, I jumped down onto her. She resisted as I punched her. She began to reach for something on her belt. A knife. Quick as a whip, I grabbed it off her and plunged it into her chest. She froze and dissolved into a golden mist leaving her supplies. The cannon sounded as I heard a voice yell out.

"Bianca!" The boy behind her pulled out a throwing knife and chucked it at me. Before I could react, it buried itself in my back. I looked up, golden dust leaking out of my mouth.

"I'm sorry, Cheren." His face softened as he recognized my voice and he rushed to catch me as I began to dissolve. I took one last look at my outfit. Instead of blood, the gold mist seeped from out of the knife wound. My vision went black.

I pulled the helmet off, cracking my neck as I set it down on the chair. I walked over to the screen that showed what was happening. Burgh was already there, shaking his head and grinding his teeth.

"Hey Burgh. How did you die?" I stifled a giggle at his unhappy face. He sighed.

"Elesa and Skyla betrayed me. I was in the Cornucopia and they stuck a dagger in my back." I wasn't surprised. Those two were very independent and didn't like that Burgh let them get so drunk the night before. I guess they got him back this way. I laughed out loud at his displeasure. He was too focused on the screen to even pay attention to me. I followed his gaze and saw two players fighting. The two guys were facing off, daring the other to make the first move. Burgh gasped.

"That's Cheren and Cilan! I've never seen those two fight this early!" I recognized the guy who threw the knife into my stomach.

"Cheren killed me, after I killed Bianca." I told Burgh. He nodded.

"Bianca just left to get some snacks and stuff for after the game."

"I'll help!" I ran out the door and into the kitchen.

(Dawn's Point of View)

"Dawn, MOVE!"

I dove to the left, narrowly dodging the rock that the tribute from District Two had thrown down at us. She leered at me, pulling out a wicked sharp knife. She pulled it back, cocking her arm to throw the deadly projectile at me. She screamed, an arrow sprouting from her leg. She pulled it out and let out a stream of gold from her injured thigh. A hand roughly grabbed my shoulder, pressing a crossbow into my chest.

"Dawn, we need to go, NOW!"

Ash tugged at my arm as I grabbed the loaded crossbow. We ran down the mountain, scrambling down the scree fields, racing through the trees, until we broke into the clearing where the Cornucopia was. We tore into the giant metal structure as caught our breath. Ash patted my shoulder.

"Good work, I'll take first watch."

The confident boy took another crossbow from the abandoned camp which we won from the tributes from District 5 and 6. Two girls. We assumed that it was Elesa and Skyla since the AI, according to Ash, never formed teams between two or more districts. We assumed that Burgh was dead, or he would be with them. Two days ago, we drove them out of the coveted spot, injuring them both. Shortly after we had defeated them and they had run off, we heard a single cannon boom. At the end of the day, we looked into the sky and saw that it was the girl from District 6. That had made the total of deaths 16 with me and Ash, District One, surviving along with both from Two and Four. There was the other girl from District 5 who survived our attack and a male from eight. I went out and joined my boyfriend (psst- it's a secret) on the watch duty. As we snuggled, night fell and the two faces of those who died this day were projected. _District Two, Male, Lican Pine._ We gazed at the man, wondering if that was someone who was playing with us or and AI. The next face appeared. _District Four, Female, Cersei Fray._ We sighed, the girl from Two was still alive. Those two deaths bringing us down to the final four. The girl from District Five we killed yesterday and the boy from eight dying yesterday too.

Ash sighed. "Tough day ahead of us." I nodded and pushed him towards the Cornucopia and our sleeping bags. I raised the crossbow.

"I'll take first watch." He nodded gratefully and meandered over to the inviting bed, or in this case, sleeping bag.

My watch passed uneventfully. I got up around from midnight and woke Ash up.

"Your watch." He got up, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes and taking the crossbow that I offered him. I made my way over to my sleeping bag and fell asleep in the cocoon of warmth.

A shout woke me from my slumber. I sat up in the sleeping bag, struggling to get out of the down filled bag as I saw an arrow fly into the Cornucopia, ricocheting past me and sticking in a box in the back. I got out of the bag, seizing a bow and a quiver I kept next to me, gripping the weapons tightly, I ran out and saw Ash in hand to hand combat with the boy from Four as the girl from Two shot arrows at the two, peppering the ground. I pulled out an arrow, nocking it and firing it towards the girl. Somehow, I missed her by very little, landing the arrow just above her head. I whipped out another, launching it at her. This one caught her in the shoulder. She dropped the bow by surprise and it fell down the mountain. She swore and pulled the arrow out, unleashing the golden stream from her shoulder. She pulled out a knife and ran towards the center and me. I looked at the scrum between Ash and the boy from Four. The boy had pinned Ash to the ground and drove a knife towards him. Ash had the arm that shoved the weapon at him and was pushing it back. His arms were shaking as he struggled to resist. I ran over and shot an arrow into the boy at point blank range, hitting him in the chest. The boy faltered and Ash took advantage. He pushed the boy's arm into the ground, making him drop the knife. Ash slammed his opponent's head into the ground and pulled out a knife, plunging it into the boy's neck. He dissolved, the cannon booming. Ash got up and ran towards me. I laughed as he sprinted towards me.

"Ash! Good job! That was impr..."

He tackled me into the ground, a knife lodging in his shoulder. As we fell, he dissolved into golden mist and the cannon boomed once more.

"...essive. Ash!" I heard footsteps behind me. I rolled over onto my stomach and got up, pulling out an arrow and raising it to my bowstring. The girl skidded to a stop less than a foot in front of the tip of my arrow. I gave her a wry smile.

"Oh, hello."

I released the arrow and it buried itself in her chest. She took a step back from the force of the arrow and doubled over in pain. I pulled out another arrow and thrust into her eye socket, killing her instantly. I sank to my knees as the final cannon boomed and a voice rang out across the arena. _The Victor of the Unova Hunger Games is Luna Arvada, of District One._ I heard a helicopter above me and a rope ladder landed in front of me.

(Ash's Point of View)

I pulled the helmet off, dropping it onto the chair. I ran over to the screen that was blocked by my friends who hadn't survived as long as I had. I pushed my way to the front, ignoring the grumbles from my friends. I wound up next to May and Drew who were in the middle of a hug.

"What happened?" Drew grabbed the controller that was sitting in front of him.

"I'll show you." He rewound the tape to when Dawn walked up behind the Boy from Four, or more commonly known as Marlon. He started the playback.

Dawn shot an arrow into the boy, causing him to flinch and he was quickly disarmed by the boy who he had pinned. The boy on the ground grabbed a knife from his belt and plunged it into Marlon's neck, causing the Humilau Gym Leader to dissolve in a cloud of gold smoke. The boy who had just killed him, Ash, saw the girl from District Two approaching Dawn from behind, preparing to throw a knife.

He began sprinting towards his District Partner. She was laughing.

"Ash! Good Job! That was impr..." He tackled her as the first knife missed him by less than and inch. District Two pulled out her last knife and threw it as the District pair was still in the ground. This one connected, driving into Ash's shoulder. He dissolved into a golden powder.

"...essive. Ash!" The girl on the ground jumped to her feet, pulling out an arrow and nocking it as the girl from District Two ran towards her. Dawn spun around holding her strung bow. Her opponent skidded to a stop, her eyes opening wide.

"Oh, hello." The arrow drove itself into the startled girl's chest causing her to step back and bend over in pain. The archer pulled out another arrow, but instead of nocking it, she walked over and stabbed it upwards and into the right eye of the injured girl. She fell to her knees as her final opponent burst into a cloud of golden mist. The cannon sounded. _The Victor of the Unova Hunger Games is Luna Arvada, of District One._


	19. The Ambassadress

**Hello again everyone! Here's Chapter 19 of Champions and the Kalos Characters are finally making their debut! YES! Plus, X and Y are less than three days away! OMG IT'S GONNA BE AWESOME! When I get it I might put my Trainer ID up so I can battle and trade and chill with you guys if you want to, so that's probably gonna be a thing! Anyways, I'm still writing Ch. 20 though I'm done with 21 so it might be a couple days before Ch. 20 is posted. If you want to, drop the story a favorite and a follow and feel free to review! I think that just from this story, I've been writing better after incorporating tips from you guys! So thanks for reading and I'll see you guys next chapter!**

**Thanks,**

**Court**

* * *

Chapter 19

The Ambassadress

I looked up from my virgin Cuba Libre, or if you want, my Coca-Cola at the group sprawled around the living room and shook my head. _And to think I'm older than they are. I should be the one passed out drunk, not Leaf. She's 18!_ Gary pulled some strings to get his friend into the party as his representative since he was busy preparing the Court in Kalos. Next to me, Ash groaned and swore loudly. I glanced at my friend.

"Still mad you can't get drunk with them?"

Ash laughed.

"What? No, I died again."

He tapped his glasses. I nodded. Alder had sent Ash the blueprints for the VisReal glasses after the Unova Party, having heard about how the guests who stayed the night played a lot. Ash sent the blueprint to someone he knew in Kalos who was really good at building stuff.

They hadn't arrived in time for the Johto Party, so Ash was bored out of his mind since he had to be responsible for the people who got drunk, namely Dawn, May, Clair, and Lyra. He was very bitter about it but made sure they survived. He then fixed breakfast for the hungover adults.

Anyways, the glasses had arrived in time for this party, so Ash had been playing the entire night. I chuckled. For a game whose goal was not to die, Ash seemed to be quite horrible.

Ash pulled off the glasses, setting them down heavily on the counter. He got up, shaking his head to wake himself up.

"Bedtime."

He walked over to the group and started ushering them to the guest rooms. Once everyone was settled, he walked back over to the living room and noticed that Dawn was sitting up with her head lolling on the couch cushion behind her with Misty's head on her lap. He gestured me over with a wave of his hand. I got up and walked over to the other side of the sleeping girls. I picked up Misty from her position on Dawn's lap, cradling her as I stood up to take her to a room. I set her down on the empty bed and tucked her in. I was leaving the room, about to turn the lights off when I heard Misty groan,

"...ry, no. Don't tic..."

I raised my eyebrows at the sleeping girl as she slipped into an even deeper sleep. Closing the door, I smiled, wondering if that had anything to do with Gary. If so, he'd be thrilled. Ever since Misty had traveled with Ash and I, he'd been jealous. Ash didn't know and probably didn't care if he knew now, what with him and Dawn being whatever they were.

I walked out to the living room where Ash had pulled out a console on which he was playing Call of Duty. I laughed out loud at this sight.

"One platform to the other! You're addicted!"

He grunted and turned off the console as he was killed again.

"I was just waiting for you. We need to talk about the Court preparations and other rather unique problems."

I nodded.

"Of course, what's up?"

"So, you know how I sent the blueprints for the VisReal glasses to a friend of mine in Kalos?"

"Yeah, you said he is a Gym Leader."

"Exactly, so he won't be able to be the ambassador from Kalos because of his gym duties."

"That makes sense, but how is this a problem?"

"We need to find the ambassadors who will take his place. Or, well, to choose from the applications that we have received. Over four hundred. I've narrowed it down to twenty or so but we can only have one. Ideally, our age to keep the crowd interested."

"Okay, so you want some help with the choice?"

Ash sighed deeply, glad that I knew what he was trying to ask. He pulled out a tablet from the inside pocket of his jacket.

"All the applications are here, I've got the ones who stood out to me marked. Take your time but we do need them to be at the Wallace Cup in two months."

He handed the sleek tablet to me, yawning.

"Well, I'm really tired. G'night."

He got up and left to the room that he was sharing with Dawn.

_I'm amazed that they haven't been caught together yet. They're almost inseparable._

I chuckled at the thought of when the media finally found out about them, if ever.

_Champions are already so mysterious to the rest of the world. Imagine if two Champions got married! The news hounds would die of a heart attack!_

I was smiling at the thought of the wedding they would have. There wasn't a doubt that they would get married to each other to anyone, apart from maybe Kenny. The stubborn redhead refused to believe that Dawn didn't love him back. Let alone like him in the first place.

The breeder allowed himself a sad smile, thinking about his failure of obtaining a girlfriend.

_How did Ash get a girlfriend? He didn't even try. Those two just grew together over our travels. I've been trying so hard. Too hard? Of course! That's why! I've been trying TOO hard._

With this new thought on his mind, he smiled and opened the tablet and started to look at the possible ambassadors.

I browsed the applications and the additional information on the possible ambassadors.

The people varied from beginners to experts, trainers to type specialists, coordinators to connoisseurs. Redheads, blondes, brunettes, blunettes, raven haired, even green and purple haired. The variety of people astounded me.

_Well, apart from Barry and Bianca, we don't know any blondes. Especially normal ones. Let's start there, for diversity's sake._

I changed the search criteria from 'all' to 'blonde' on the side of the page. A lot of matches came up, but a considerable number less than before. They were sorted by importance. Ash had already sifted through these and had labeled the top choices he had. Great minds think alike. I clicked on the first choice. A 'Serena Yvonne'.

She had dirty blonde hair and pale grey eyes. She wore a fashionable, tight fitting, collared shirt that was tucked into a rustic orange skirt that came halfway down her thighs, though not as short as the skirt that Dawn wore during their travels in Sinnoh. She also wore high black stockings along with black high top converse shoes with a pink pokéball printed on them. I couldn't help but be impressed with the way she pulled off the latest fashion. Or at least what Misty had told me was the latest fashion. He tapped the blue word 'Biography' which brought him to her info page. I scanned the blurbs under the 'personality' heading. _Bubbly, very funny, loves fashion... Sounds like a good person to work with. What else do we know about her?_ I opened the 'drawbacks' page. There was one line.

_Possibly will like Cilan, due to his appearance and profession. Watch out for a jealous Iris._

I nodded. She was a great candidate and it looks like Ash thought so too. I tapped the button that said 'message' and started to type.

(Serena's Point of View)

My phone buzzed as I was in the shower.

"Goddammit, Shauna! I'm in the shower." I yelled in frustration at the girl I assumed was calling me. I listened as the call went to voicemail.

"Hey Serena, just calling to let you know that I've got some news for you. Come over to the lab when you have time, alright? Talk to you later!"

Professor Sycamore's voice came through the phone, slightly distorted from the speakers. I rinsed the remaining suds out of my hair, closing my eyes to keep the 'eye-friendly' shampoo out of my eyes. I think somebody doesn't know what friendly means.

I grabbed the towel and dried off in the shower which was off. I'm not that stupid, come on. Anyway, I got dressed in my favorite clothes, a russet colored skirt and a black collared shirt which fit me like a glove. It really flaunted my curves and my bust while not revealing my cleavage. I loved it. I pulled on my long black stockings and my converse shoes. They had pink pokéballs on them! They were so cute!

So, when I was dressed, I walked out my door and started over to the lab.

"Serena!"

A pink and brown blur crashed into me and crushed me with a hug. I groaned in pain as she pulled away. Shauna was grinning broadly, her ADHD making her extremely hyper. She was absolutely crazy but she was my best friend.

"H-hey Shauna."

I gasped, trying to regain my breath after the brown haired girl crushed my lungs with her hug.

"Where are you going?"

We started walking again, making our way over to Professor Sycamore and his laboratory.

"Sycamore called me over to the lab, said he's got some news for me. I wonder what it is."

She looked up at me, a knowing look on her face.

"Maybe it's about that application you sent in and that new lab assistant that Sycamore got from Kanto."

"The Kalos region ambassador? I doubt that's why. I mean, why would they choose me? I just applied so I could explore the other regions."

My best friend shook her head at me in disbelief.

"Serena, you're unique! You know so much about fashion and pokémon in general and beauty! Aha wouldn't they pick you? You're going to be a great coordinator someday!"

I looked at her gratefully as we approached the lab.

The doors slid open and a pair of people came out, wearing long, white lab coats. My fashion sense made me shudder. _Ugh! Lab coats don't go with anything!_ They waved us over. Shauna started squealing, dragging me over.

"Hey Professor! Hey Gary!"

My hyperactive friend blushed slightly when she addressed the handsome lab assistant. He smiled warmly.

"Hey Shauna! And you must be Serena, nice to meet you."

He held his hand out for a handshake. I took it while my brain protested the informal greeting. _Never shake a ladies' hand unless she offers it first!_ He let go of my hand and gave my best friend a quick, friendly hug. She looked like she was about to pass out. Thankfully, she didn't and as I addressed Professor Sycamore, she was beet red from embarrassment.

"So what's this surprise you have for me, Professor?"

A lazy grin took over his face. He held out a letter.

"This."

I took the letter from him, handling it as though it was made of paper thin glass. I opened it, sliding my letter opener along the top crease very carefully, slicing open the envelope. I pulled out a familiar looking credit card. I'd seen golden versions before but not silver. On the card, my name was printed.

_Serena Yvonne_

_Kalos Region Ambassador._

I gaped at the card, not believing what I was reading. One long finger tapped on the folded letter that was still in the envelope.

"That will explain."

Sycamore was tapping the unopened letter

I pulled the letter and read, in shock, a request of me to become an ambassador.

_Dear Serena Yvonne,_

_We are pleased to inform you that we would like you to be a Champion's Court Official Pokémon Inter-region Ambassador. Should you choose to accept, please meet the board at the location marked on the map on November 21st-_

I checked my watch, the date was October 11th. I continued reading, my eyes flicking back to the creme colored letter.

_-but you will join the Masters of the Court; Ash Ketchum, Dawn Berlitz, and May Maple on the 12th for introductions and an overview of your role in the ceremonies. You will be picked up at 7:00 the night of. Please be ready._

_Brock Slate_

_Head of Interregional Affairs_

I couldn't believe it. They chose me. ME. Shauna noticed my expression and plucked the letter out of my hand. She read it, her eyes widening. She finished reading it and looked at me.

"Uh... The letter said..."

"Uh huh."

Together we screamed in excitement.


	20. Jealousy and a Meeting of Chance

**Hello again everyone! Here's Ch. 20 of Champions. Sorry it took so long to get it up but I was really busy on Thursday and Friday and, of course, X and Y released. AND OH MY GOD ITS BEAUTIFUL AND AWESOME AND EVERYTHING AND MORE THAN I WANTED! So I played that A LOT yesterday. I was spot on with my guess of Shauna (hell yea) and since I'm playing as the male character, my name is Court and I'm thinking that I like Shauna and Calem (it's suggested in the game a bit if you are playing as Calem, at the palace with the fireworks, that's a I'll say cause I don't want to spoil anything and I might be already O.o don't kill me!), so I guess that's a thing. Anyways, I haven't started on 22 yet but 21 is done and I like it. So get X and Y cause it is fucking amazing. If you liked the story, drop it a follow and a favorite and a review if you want. A word of warning, don't expect a lot of updates cause I will be playing Y when I would usually write, so don't kill me!**

**Thanks a ton for reading,**

**Court**

* * *

Chapter 20

Jealousy and a Meeting of Chance

The wind blew through the trees, rustling them as the first round of guests arrived at the Sinnoh League Champion's Villa. The weather had turned from the balmy summer sun to the chill of autumn. The gym leaders from the entire region were arriving at dawn, the sun shining behind them. The group of friends and champions stood at the door, greeting the new arrivals. For the first time, Dawn stood at the front while Ash and May stood next to her, slightly buzzed already. The blunette sighed inwardly with relief. It was the final party out of the five. Ash had hosted the first three, the first three weeks after the interview. Apart from a number of gym leaders, elite four members, and other guests getting completely wasted, they had been rather uneventful. The next party, the Hoenn party, certainly was a change of pace.

_May had thrown a massive reception, inviting everyone who was someone, the people from Hoenn being honored guests. For the first half of the dance, the champions all had to mingle with the other guests and dance with them. To only make matters worse, Kenny was there, pestering Dawn about the Judge's ticket. As she made excuses and tried to get away from her childhood friend, Ash had a similar problem with another old friend. Angie had grown her hair out since they last saw her five years ago in Solaceon Town. She had taken to battling after the week at the Trainers' School that she, Ash, Brock and Dawn had attended together. She too was pestering Ash about the special ticket that he had yet to give out. When he shook her off of that subject, she asked him if he was going with anyone to the upcoming Wallace Cup. Before thinking out the possible consequences, he began to speak._

_"Yeah, I'm going with D-"_

_May suddenly ran up out of nowhere._

_"Ash! We have to make a stage appearance! NOW!"_

_The sweating boy let out a grateful sigh and ran off with May to rescue Dawn from Kenny and his increasingly sexual topics. Behind them, Angie followed the two champions, intent on going to the Walllace Cup with the boy that she had fallen head over heels for that one fateful week, five years ago. Dawn noticed the odd group approaching, Ash and Dawn rushing towards her as Angie followed at a 'safe' distance. When May pushed past her childhood 'friend' who was getting more and more perverted by the minute, she almost laughed as he stumbled from the push and got back up, only to be stopped by Ash's strategically placed backside. He growled with frustration when the group of champions ran off. He was setting off after them when he ran into a girl with long turquoise hair and a rather revealing dress. He spluttered with anger. He opened his mouth to yell at the newcomer. He wanted to give her a piece of his mind, even if she was rather attractive. Before he spoke, she beat him to it._

_"Hey! Watch where you're going!"_

_She glared at him, forcing herself to stay strong despite the dangerous glare the handsome stranger was giving her. Without missing a beat, he yelled right back._

_"You watch where you're going!"_

_With that, he disappeared into the crowd, following a familiar raven haired trainer whose hair stuck up above most of the crowd. In front of him was a pair of shorter hairdos colored brown and blue who were pulling him along, oblivious to the two jealous adults following them. Dawn had grabbed Ash's hand for comfort, knowing that there was no way anyone could see their subtle touch as a touch between two people who were hopelessly in love with each other. If they could see the contact between the champions at all. May led her two friends up to the stage, waving to various people she ran into as she pulled her convoy up to the stage. They ran past a security guard who, once they'd passed, blocked the door which led into the backstage. Seconds later, Kenny had pushed his way out of the sea of bodies that had blocked his way as he chased Dawn and the brunette who had stolen her from him along with Ash. He looked at the massive security guard and turned around with fright. He let out a huff of anger and closed his eyes briefly to think out another plan. Right as he opened his eyes, the attractive, turquoise haired lady who had run into him before burst out of the crowd and run right into him. Her momentum drove her and the auburn haired man onto the floor, her turquoise hair falling onto his face as their faces drew dangerously close together. Subconsciously, their lips drew closer and closer until they were barely touching. Then their feelings for the people they were chasing kicked in and they pulled apart, blushing slightly. As they rose to their feet, a man cleared his throat. The two exchanged a worried glance as the security guard they had landed in front of opened his mouth to speak. He never got the words out, as the two started yelling at him and each other._

_"IT WAS HER FAU-"_

_"NO IT WAS HIS FAULT!"_

_The security guard pulled out his radio and spoke quickly into it. The two guests in front of him were still yelling at him and, quite honestly, irritating him. He heard heavy footsteps as two more guards showed up. The yelling suddenly stopped._

_"I'm going to have to ask you two to leave if you don't quiet down. You're disturbing the other guests."_

_This, of course did exactly the opposite of what it was meant to. The two guests began yelling again. The first guard nodded and the other two walked over and grabbed the irate guests. Protesting, they were pulled out before the speech started._

_The door slammed behind them as they landed on their butts. Cursing, Kenny stood up. He checked the door which was now locked. He turned around to face the woman who was also kicked out with him. He held out a hand, not forgetting his manners. She raised an eyebrow at the offered hand, confused as to why he wanted to help her. Shrugging she took it and Kenny pulled her up. She jumped as Kenny pulled her up and her momentum once again brought their lips dangerously close. Just like the last time, they moved closer, subconsciously, their bodies recognizing something their brains would not. They once again broke apart, this time blushing furiously. They turned their backs' on each other._

_"So, why did you follow me?"_

_Kenny spoke as he walked over to a window, beckoning the confused trainer over. He saw May, Ash and Dawn, his Dawn, on stage each holding a microphone. They were smiling broadly at the crowd. The beautiful turquoise haired woman walked up next to him._

_"Him." She said simply._

_Kenny nodded. He'd expected that. He stole a glance at her face as she gazed at the stage, where Ash was playfully flirting with May and Dawn for the crowd. Her eyes were shining with tears as Ash pulled his two best friends close to him, a hand on each of their hips. Kenny put a reassuring hand on her shoulder._

_"Hey, it's okay." He closed his eyes, marveling in his own stupidity. _Of course it's not okay! She's crying and Dawn is flirting with Ash! This is horrible._ He felt a warm body put its arms around him, hugging him close for comfort. He opened one eye, noticing the turquoise haired woman had buried her face in his chest, crying. He slowly returned the hug, patting her on the back as he did so, letting her sob into his shirt._

_The group of friends were on stage, cracking jokes at each other's expense while the auburn haired coordinator was comforting the heart broken, turquoise haired trainer._

_"Well, at least it didn't take me four regions and six years to win my first league!"_

_Dawn stuck her tongue out at her secret boyfriend while May was doubled over, laughing at the 20 year old's expression. The crowd chuckled too, causing the already embarrassed trainer to flush bright red. He tried to splutter out a retort when he noticed a pair of people huddled together and talking, shooting glances up at the stage._

_"Well, I didn't have me to he..."_

_Is that Kenny and Angie? What are they doing out there? And together? I didn't know they knew each other._

_He shrugged and looked back at the crowd who was waiting for him to continue._

_"Uhhhh..." He had lost his train of thought! Dawn recognized this and quickly improvised. She walked over to him, flaunting the light orange dress she was wearing. There were multiple wolf whistles from the crowd which quickly went silent under the fierce gaze that Ash shot out at them. As she reached the raven haired man, her arm shot out and grabbed the ball cap that he wore on his head, despite the very classy tuxedo he wore. She ran off stage before he registered what had happened. The crowd stared at Ash's hair in awe, having never seen it before. It stood up every which way and had an attractive disheveled look to it which made many girls in the crowd swoon with delight. He ran off the stage, chasing Dawn and his hat who had managed to get away from him. Despite the absence of the three region champion, the big screen still showed him, frozen and without his hat. May silently brought her hand up to her face with a confused air._

_Ash tore down the hallway, following the distant footsteps of his girlfriend. As he neared a corner, he heard a door slam shut. He slowed his pace as he walked into the hallway with all of the dressing rooms. He heard giggling coming from one of the doors. He began patrolling the hallway, walking up and down as he methodically knocked on each door. When he heard a small gasp from one of the doors, he froze. Seconds later, the door opened and his tuxedo coat was grabbed by a pair of small hands which pulled him into the dressing room which had the name, 'Dawn Berlitz' on a plaque, mounted on the door. The hands that had grabbed him brought him into a hug and together, the blunette and her raven haired beau melted into each other's arms, their lips meeting in a tender kiss._

Instead of the massive party that May had thrown, Dawn kept the invitee list to just Sinnoh Gym leaders, the elite four and the top ranked coordinators in the region, which, annoyingly included Kenny. She greeted everyone who was coming; Zoey, Barry, Lucas, Paul, and Lyra. When Kenny walked up, Ash placed a protective hand on her back. She had told him how oddly Kenny was acting at the last party and he wasn't amused by it, not one bit. The zealous coordinator had taken her hand and lightly kissed it, similar to the customs of old. Ash cleared his throat, an unspoken threat lingering in the air which was heavy with tension.

As the night wore on, Kenny made several moves on Dawn. He tried to get her under a piece of mistletoe which she was rather sure had not been there before. He also asked her to dance which she had accepted only because she felt obligated to. Every time they spun in a circle, she shot the brooding master a look which said, _Either come and save me or kill me. Please!_ He picked up on her plea for help and started making his way over to the pair. Ash signaled to the DJ to start a song he had previously requested just for this occasion.

(For best effect, listen to Applause by Lady Gaga during this scene.)

Ash walked up with a hop in his step, boxing out the claim-jumper who was very confused by this sudden change of music. He raised an eyebrow at the blunette. He kissed her on the lips, lingering just enough to make her wanting more. He started backing away, beckoning her forward with a single, slim index finger.

To the outrage of the auburn haired coordinator, she followed him and they made their way over to May and Drew, who were dancing so violently, the crowd had parted around them, effectively forming a dance circle. They realized that they were now the center of attention. May blushed heavily, bowing out of the circle. However, Drew stayed. He tapped his foot to the beat and suddenly started dancing, spinning around like a Baltoy. (lol) May was watching in awe of her boyfriend when a strong hand grabbed her shoulder. She turned and saw Ash who had Dawn by the hand. He pushed his way into the circle, joining Drew, while Dawn walked up next to her best friend.

In the circle, Ash held his hands together, clasped at waist level. Drew ran up, placing a foot on the makeshift platform. Ash pushed his foot up, launching him into the air. The crowd went silent and time slowed as Drew did a backflip. He slowly flipped, his legs straight. He touched the ground and time returned to normal as he formed a platform with his hands. Ash ran up, getting a boost from Drew as he too launched into the air, doing a front flip over the green haired man. Once again, time slowed and the crowd gasped as he rotated past the normal flip. He finished the second flip, falling into a roll. He stood up from the unplanned roll just as the song ended, straightening his coat. For a tense second, the crowd was silent, still processing what had just happened. The two men in the circle looked at each other and clasped hands, congratulating each other on a flawless performance. Around them, the crowd erupted.

As the crowd cheered Ash and Drew on, a disgruntled pair stood apart. His auburn hair clashed spectacularly with her turquoise hair as they put their heads together.

"Angie, that's not going to work."

"Why? They aren't together yet."

"Yes they are. Since a day before the first Court."

"What?! Are you sure?"

"Saw it with my own eyes. Albeit my extremely bleary eyes, cause I was woken up early by Leona."

At the mention of another girl, Angie's heart shook and she spoke without thinking.

"WHO'S LEONA?"

She blinked with confusion as Kenny jumped.

"Just a childhood friend. Why?"

He somehow was able to maintain his cool, despite having the slightly crazy trainer yell at him.

"...sorry."

"What?"

"Sorry. I didn't mean to snap like that."

She hung her head as she apologized. Kenny put a hand under her chin, raising it so he could look her in the eyes.

"Angie, I understand. I've just had more practice with keeping calm."

She rested her head against his chest, enjoying the comforting arms that pulled her close. She was very confused.

_Kenny is so nice to me, I wish Ash would do something like this... But Kenny is. He cares for me. But how much?_

She had no idea that Kenny was having similar thoughts.

_I'm not sure of how I feel now. I want Dawn, but this, this feels... right._

The night slowly wound down, the music becoming slower and slower. The final party was coming to an end. As a slow song began to play, Ash held a hand out to Dawn, who was sitting at a table.

"Would you like to dance?"

He smiled broadly at her, melting her heart with his gleaming smile. She blushed heavily as she took his hand.

"Of course, Ashy Boy."

She playfully used Ash's nickname that he hates just to get under his skin. His smile faltered briefly. He lead her out to the dance floor and they began to dance. He leaned forward.

"Well, I'm honored DeeDee."

She slowly shook her head at him, but couldn't stay mad at him. They kept dancing, enjoying each other's presence. When the music finally stopped, they slowly broke apart and leaned their foreheads together. They were alone in the ballroom, the lights dimmed. Ash spoke.

"I love you."

"I love you too."


	21. Style and Grace

**Hi everyone! I finally got the motivation to put Ch. 21 up and I think it's good, despite being rather uneventful. Anyways, school is REALLY starting to pick up so I'm going to update on a weekly basis from now on. Sorry! Anyways, Y is amazing! I just saw the first two episodes of X and Y anime and I get a feeling that it might be slightly more mature, but I don't know yet. Anyways, The House of Hades came out on the 8th and if you read my bio then you know that I'm a fan of all of Riordan's stuff, so I'm really into Percabeth fan fics, and I've been really distracted cause there are lots of good fics, from heartwarming to rip my heart out and stab it with a shiny dagger while laughing at my pain. Anyways, I'm just making excuses for not writing and updating to much.**

**Thanks for reading,**

**Court**

* * *

Chapter 21

Style and Grace

The young lab assistant was making his rounds while Professor Sycamore was meeting Serena and Shauna outside. Today was the day that Serena was to meet Ash, Dawn and May. November 12th. His Umbreon walked over and nuzzled up to his leg.

"Hey there bud, want some food? It's almost dinner time." The eevelution smiled, closing it's eyes as its mouth opened in a massive grin.

"Breon! Um!" Gary smiled at his pokémon. He walked over to the cupboard where they kept the pokémon food, pulling out the canister of food. He poured a bowl as his phone rang. Setting the bowl down for the darkness pokémon, he answered.

"Gary Oak speaking." The speakers in the phone crackled as a familiar voice spoke.

"Hey Gary. I need to transfer Meoletta over." Ash Ketchum's voice was extremely loud. Gary pulled the phone away from his face, wincing in pain.

"It's on speaker phone." Gary mumbled barely loud enough to register, but Ash heard.

"For someone who can operate the most complex machines in pokémon laboratories around the regions, you're surprisingly horrible with that phone."

Gary could hear the grin that was probably plastered on his friend's face in his voice. He groaned. _Ash was right. I still don't understand it though... Oh well._ He fiddled with the Pokéball transporter, readying it for receiving the Unova Legendary's Pokéball.

"Alright, send it." There was a sucking noise from the other end of the phone. A second later the Pokéball appeared, popping out of the aluminum tube.

"Alright, got it. And Ash?" Gary paused before he left the room.

"Yeah?"

"You made a good choice."

Professor Sycamore sighed at the antics of the two girls who were fawning over the letter and 'how cute Ash was'. _Girls... Not used to it yet, even though Shauna has been helping out at the lab and she does this over Gary every day when she thinks that no one is looking._ He heard a Pokéball open behind him. Gary had released Meoletta. The professor turned around, looking at the Unova pokémon. He froze.

"I-is that? M-Meoletta?" The pirouette pokémon glided over to him and stopped in front of his face, smiling. Gary laughed at his surprise.

"Yeah. Ash helped save her from Team Rocket before he beat the Unova League. She and him got really close, so she decided to come with him and over the years, they became almost as close as Ash and Pikachu."

Gary explained as the small psychic pokémon began to explore the area around the lab. She noticed the two girls who were still staring at the letter as though it was made of gold. She swooped over to them and at first wasn't noticed because of their attention on the piece of paper that came in the letter.

"So, what will pick me up?" Serena suddenly spoke up and glanced at the man in the lab coat in front of her. Instead of the indigo haired professor, she found herself staring into the eyes of a floating, lady-like pokémon. She jumped with surprise as the pokémon smiled at her.

"Mel-Mel!"

Shauna looked up at the new arrival and squealed with delight.

"It's so cute!"

Serena shook her head, her fashion sense kicking in.

"No, it's more the cute. It's beautiful! The way it elegantly moves and the matching dress to go with it's long hair!"

She addressed the smiling pokémon.

"You're a lady, right?"

Meoletta nodded and smiled again. Gary's voice intruded on the moment of awe that Serena was experiencing with the Unova Legendary.

"Ah, I see she found you! Serena, Shauna, meet Meoletta. Meoletta is from the Unova Region where she met Ash, Iris, Dawn, and Cilan who saved her from the clutches of Team Rocket, stopping their attempt to take over the Unova Region. Since then, those two have been as thick as thieves. She's your ride."

Serena started as she looked at the tiny pokémon

"Will she carry me?"

Gary laughed, causing the dirty blonde to blush with embarrassment.

"She doesn't need to carry you. You two will be teleporting. Meoletta, you might need to get going, Ash and the others will be waiting."

The pirouette pokémon nodded with glee. Serena paled as she understood. She shook her head, as Meoletta sat on her shoulder. Meoletta began to glow, preparing to go back to her friend.

"Hold up, is it safe?! How much ha-"

A flash of light lit up the clearing, leaving the group short a person. Gary looked at his hand which still had a Pokéball in it. Meoletta's Pokéball. He slapped himself with his free hand.

"Ugh! Dumbass!"

* * *

The Masters of the Court sat around the room they had rented in Snowpoint City, listening to the blustering wind the blizzard had brought with it as it dumped snow on the northernmost city in Sinnoh.

"Bullshit!" The slightly buzzed brunette yelled as her best friend laid down two cards. The blunette rose an eyebrow, questioning the decision.

"You sure you want to do that?" She laughed, flipping the cards over. They showed the two black jacks. May swore, grabbing the pile of cards and straightening them, putting them in her pile of cards. The group played BS for awhile, laughing at each other's antics. After a particularly long hand, in which May caught Ash trying to pass off a two as an ace, leaving him half the deck, Ash threw the deck up in the air, drawing laughs from the fellow champions. Dawn was laughing at May's victory dance while Ash grumbled something about the cards.

There was a clicking at the door as Drew unlocked the door with a key card the front desk had supplied. He opened the door, stomping his feet to get the snow off of them. Before he closed the door, May's Glaceon bounded in and jumped over to her friend. May took her in her lap and started petting her. Once he had pulled off his snow clothes, Drew poured himself a cup of coffee from the pot that was already made and walked over to the group. May scooted over to let him sit next to her. He sat and put an arm around her, kissing her briefly on the lips. Before he could pull away, she grabbed him, stopping him from taking his lips back. He took this challenge and kissed her back fiercely. She let out a small moan as he bit her lip lightly. Dawn and Ash rolled their eyes and looked at each other. Dawn asked the question they were both thinking.

"We aren't like that, are we?"

Drew and May broke apart, blushing slightly.

"We aren't trying to hide it, so we are more open about PDA." Drew spoke. May nodded.

"Well, we are still waiting for Serena, the ambassador from Kalos. We-" Ash gestured at May and Dawn. "-are meeting her tonight, and it might not be the most professional thing for her to come in and see. So, tone it down a bit, alright?"

Ash looked funnily at Drew as though he just realized he was here.

"And why are you here? Did you get a ticket already?"

Drew pulled out a purple coordinator's ticket.

"First one awarded. I got a hint about where the first contest was being held from...someone...and I won the contest and earned it, so I've been May's bodyguard for the past three weeks. Well, only for the sake of having an excuse. She can handle herself, in more ways than one." Drew grinned evilly.

Dawn's mouth fell open and Ash's eyes widened. May went beet red, opening her mouth to yell at her boyfriend. Before she could begin her rant, a bright light lit up the room, blinding the group.

"Mel, Mel!" The tiny Unova pokémon cried out with joy as she saw her best friends. She flew over and hugged Ash before hugging Dawn with almost as much enthusiasm. The group laughed, including May, who forgot about the implication Drew had made, which, she grudgingly admitted was true. Not that it was bad but it was embarrassing to have it brought up like that.

Snapping out of her trance, May noticed a new person in the room. She had dirty blonde hair, grey eyes and was wearing a rust colored skirt with a stylish black top. May took in the outfit of the newcomer with a stunned awe. _This is amazing! I've never seen an outfit that complimented someone so well before._ She exchanged brief looks with Dawn, who was equally stunned at the new girl's outfit that fit her everything so well. She noticed that even Drew was gawking at her. She made a mental note. _Remember to yell at him._ The only one who hadn't been affected by the stunning style the mysterious girl had was Ash who merely smiled at her as though he was expecting her.

"You might want some warmer clothes before you go outside."

He gestured out the window at the snow that was falling. The girl gasped in delight and ran over to the window, pressing her face against the glass.

"Wow... Actual snow."

Her voice was exactly what May was expecting. It fit her even better than her outfit.

"I suppose that introductions are in order."

(Serena's Point of View)

"-ductions are in order."

The handsome raven haired boy was the only one who wasn't gaping at me. I was used to stunning a room when I walked in because of my fashion sense. The fact that this handsome stranger wasn't affected made me a little frustrated and unhappy. He clapped his hands, startling the rest of the people out of their amazement. (If I do say so myself.) The girls with midnight blue hair walked up to the boy who had resisted my style and beauty. (Once again, if I do say so myself.) She stood closer than a normal friend would, so I assumed that they were very close but I wasn't sure if they were dating. However, the other two were obviously in a relationship. The guy with green hair had his arm around the brunette, holding her close while she smiled at me, welcoming me. I smiled back at her as the first boy spoke up.

"My name is Ash Ketchum, one of the masters of the Court." I nodded. I'd seen his interview with Dawn Berlitz about the Court on TV. Speaking of Dawn Berlitz... The famous coordinator and trainer from the Sinnoh region stood next to him, smiling at me.

"Hi! I'm Dawn Berlitz! You're Serena Yvonne, right?"

I smiled at her, appreciating the genuine kindness that she exuded. Ash exuded a confidence that would have made a normal type stand up to a ghost or a dragon type stand up to a fairy type. It was invigorating. However, I couldn't put a finger on the other two. The brunette spoke.

"I'm May Maple! It's great to meet you!"

She ran over and hugged me, showing as much kindness as Dawn had. I hugged her back. This is going to be awesome! She pulled back and laid her hands on my shoulders, holding me at arms length. She looked me up and down, examining my clothes. Before she could speak again, the green haired boy laid a gentle hand on her shoulder.

"I'm Drew LaRousse. I'm not a judge, but I already got a ticket, so I'm hanging with this crew since this one is my girlfriend."

He flashed a purple ticket before patting May on the shoulder. Ash whispered something into Dawn's ear and she giggled looking at the couple who stood in front of me. I looked at them, a questioning look on my face. Dawn noticed. _Later._ She mouthed at me. Ash walked over to the minibar in the room and poured a shot. He turned around, toasting us.

"To the Court!"

He slammed the drink, setting the glass on the table once it was empty. He looked at Drew.

"Let's give the ladies a chance to get acquainted." He picked up a room key. Drew nodded.

"You can find us." They left, closing the door behind them.

May and Dawn looked at me and sat me down.

"So, tell us everything about yourself. Mainly how the hell you are so fashionable."

I smiled at them. Exactly what I thought would happen. I smiled mischievously.

"If you answer my questions first."

They exchanged confused looks and shrugged.

"Sure. Ask away."

"Relationship status of you four?"

Dawn and May exchanged looks again, this time more worried. May spoke up.

"Drew and I are dating. Since last month."

Dawn smiled at her friend's happiness. Then she spoke.

"Ash and I have had feelings for each other since we traveled together 6 years ago but we only got into a relationship five months ago, just before the first Court."

I deflated slightly. So they were both taken. Oh well. I'll look at the rest of the judges when we meet. I smiled a genuine smile at my new friends.

"That's great for you guys! You two are lucky, those two are really handsome."

They let out a barely noticeable sigh, smiling even broader if that was even possible. Dawn came over and sat next to me, as if she was sensing my discomfort. She put a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"What about you?"

I froze. Not that. Anything but that. I shook my head.

"It... It still hurts."

A tear ran down my cheek. May got up and went into the kitchen after Dawn looked at her. Dawn pulled me close.

"Serena, if you don't want to tell us, it's alright. But we will always be here for you, even though we just met. Okay?"

She hugged me tighter as more tears ran down my cheek, spilling off my face as I hung my head. A blurry hand floated in front of my face, holding an equally blurry cup.

"Here. Drink this. It's warm."

May spoke softly as she handed me the steaming mug of coffee. I smiled up gratefully at her. I took it and sipped the delightfully bitter liquid.

"Are you sure that you're alright? Sometimes it helps to get it off of your chest, figuratively speaking of course." May sat on my other side, placing a hand on my knee.

"M-maybe later... It's still just too raw to talk about it."

They nodded and we sat for awhile while I calmed down. They got up and hauled me to my feet. I cursed as I was pulled up.

"Come on! Let's go and see Snowpoint! Ash and Drew are probably off training with each other so they won't miss us!"

Dawn was pulling her coat on. I laughed nervously.

"I might need some warmer clothes."

My two new friends looked at me as though they had just realized my predicament.

"There's a store in the lobby." Dawn suggested.

"Oooohhhh, Wuereman's? That place is nice." May spoke with an excited air. They looked at me an eyebrow from each of them raised. I got the meaning.

"Let's go, but I don't have any money."

They laughed, confusing me.

"You have your ID, right? That's your money."

I pulled out the silver card, gazing at it almost reverently.

"Wow..."

I suddenly squealed.

"Shopping!"

I ran out the door leaving the others in my dust. May looked at Dawn.

"I think she's better."


	22. Snow

**Hi again! Here's the next chapter! Not much to update really, apart from X AND Y BEING AWESOME! Anyways, here's Ch. 22 of Champions!**

**Thanks for reading,**

**Court**

* * *

Chapter 22

Snow

Snowpoint City had, in a matter of days, gone from the small town it was to the biggest tourist attraction of the year. The hotels were booked and the pokémon center was full with coordinators and spectators who got to the snow covered town before the big rush. However, despite the gigantic influx of people, the atmosphere of Snowpoint hadn't changed a bit. It snowed every night and every morning the peaceful air was disturbed by the children who ran outside and began building snowmen, having snowball fights or training their pokémon in the fresh new blanket of snow. The day wore on and the children returned home to steaming cups of hot cocoa and chicken noodle soup, fresh off the burner. The town returned to the calmness it has overnight as a few stray couples wander the streets, hand in hand, enjoying the quiet peacefulness of the town. The days wore on, the snow melting slowly in the bright sun before the storm clouds once again come and block the warm sun, bringing another blizzard to the ski town. The blizzard forces the most of the visitors inside with its gusting winds and stinging snowflakes as the snow piles up on the ground. Most of the people in Snowpoint hunker down with their pokémon and pass the time by calling their friends and playing cards as snow piled up outside. Most, but not all.

A grumbling man slogs his way through a foot of fresh snow, slowly making his way to the Snowpoint Resort and Spa where his friends awaited his return. He was wearing a large Swanna down jacket with an oddly shaped bulge at his stomach that housed a shivering Pikachu. His head down and buried in a hand-knit scarf, he didn't notice another figure who was making its way to the heavy wooden door that lead into the lobby of the resort. He bumped into the figure as they reached for the handle at the same time. The figure pulled away and Ash opened the door and waved the shorter figure through, holding the door open. The figure hurried through and as Ash closed the door behind him, the person stomped their feet to get the snow off and unwrapped the scarf from around their neck. Ash unzipped his jacket and Pikachu jumped out and ran over to the fireplace where a group of pokémon sat around, warming themselves. He made his way over and sat next to Dawn's Buneary, who smiled and leaned her head on the small yellow Pokémon's shoulder. Ash smiled and turned to the figure who had removed her heavy coat and scarf and was trying to straighten out her brown hair. When she noticed him looking at her, she smiled at him.

"Hi! Thanks for holding the door!"

He smiled back.

"Of course. Why were you outside at a time like this? If you don't mind me asking."

"I just arrived in town. My friend is the Kalos region ambassador for the upcoming Champions Court. She's being introduced at the Wallace Cup in a few days. Her 'boss', Ash Ketchum said-" Ash pulled off his scarf and hat and the girl froze. She stared at him in disbelief.

"So you're one of Serena's guests, then. I'm guessing Shauna because you're the only girl apart from Serena."

He held a hand out and smiled.

"Pleased to meet you. I'm Ash as you seem to have noticed. I'll show you to your room that you're sharing with Serena. You can change and stuff and join us at the lounge when you're done."

He pulled out a radio and spoke into it quickly.

"Hey Serena, Shauna is here... Yeah, that'd be great... Okay see you soon and don't forget to bring her down to the lounge when she's settled, we need to do introductions."

He brought the radio down and looked at the excited brunette.

"Serena will show you to your room. I think your luggage is here already, so... that's a thing, I suppose." They collapsed into an extremely awkward silence when they heard approaching footsteps. Serena walked up and the two best friends squealed and hugged each other and ran off to their room, waving a quick goodbye to the champion who was still standing awkwardly in the lobby. He heard softer footsteps behind him and a warm body pressed up against him, burying its face in his back. He let out a small sigh of comfort and maneuvered so he was facing his girlfriend who had brought him close with her surprisingly strong hug. She spoke, the sound making his chest vibrate slightly.

"I think Buneary and Pikachu like each other."

Ash chuckled as he glanced over to the fireplace and their two pokémon who were snuggled together. Dawn twisted in his arms so she had an arm around his waist and Ash had his arm laying across her shoulders. They stood, arm in arm, watching their pokémon as they slept in front of the roaring fire.

"Hey Dawn? I've been thinking, a lot. Do you think you want kids?"

For the first time since the night they returned to Pallet Town, an awkward silence hung between the two.

"I... I never really thought about it, cause you know, we were fifteen and I really focused up after you left to keep myself from missing you so much."

She looked up at Ash and he smiled.

"What about you? I never really pegged you as a kids kinda guy."

"Yeah... Me neither, but when I met parents on my travels I couldn't help but notice how happy they were with their lives and... I want that. With you."

He turned his head again and locked eyes with her. She noticed a small tear had formed in his left eye, despite his small smile that she absolutely loved. She opened her mouth to respond when Serena ran out of the lounge and into the lobby, chased by Iris who seemed to be rather drunk. All of the previous topics were forgotten as the Dragon Master chased the Ambassador around while Axew and a small, yellow pokémon watched from the doorway, laughing at their trainers' antics.

"Woah, what's that pokémon?" Ash tapped a few buttons on his smartphone. A computerized voice echoed out of the speakers.

"Fennekin, the fox pokémon. Fennekin munches on a twig in place of a snack and intimidates opponents by blowing hot air out of its ears."

"Cool! So that's a Kalos pokémon?" Dawn ran over to the doorway and greeted the small fire type, petting its head.

The two girls ran past Ash, who grabbed Iris before she could snare the fleeing blonde and beat her to a pulp. She clawed Ash's face, leaving bright red lines on his cheeks while he held her tight.

"Iris, what are you doing? Why are you chasing Serena?" Ash almost yelled into her ear. Serena noticed that she was safer now and she walked over to the two.

"Apparently, I was hitting on Cilan too much for her liking. I mean, it's not like they're dating, is it? Plus she's had a bit to much to drink tonight."

Iris elbowed Ash in the stomach, causing him to double over, trying to get his breath back. She rushed at the Kalos native again and Cilan came out of nowhere, stopping the purple haired dragon master from hitting Serena.

"Iris! Stop!" She crashed into him, bringing him to the ground. Serena's face went red as she ran to check on him. Shauna ran out of the lounge, tailed by May, Drew, Trip and the rest of the judges for the next Court who had all heard the massive crash of Cilan and Iris on the lobby floor. Misty walked up and helped Iris up off of the ground and escorted her to her room, calling out "I'll take care of her" to the group while Brock did the same with Cilan and Shauna with Serena, leaving Ash, Dawn, May, Drew, Tracey, Leona, and Lyra confused about what just happened after Trip chased after Misty and Iris to help cheer her up. The went back into the lounge and the guys played pool while the girls sat around and talked about the various things that they'd been doing when they weren't judging compititions and awarding tickets to the winners. Occasionally, an outbreak from the other group made the others look over at them, such as when Tracey won a game without even letting Ash have a try or when Dawn told the girls about the conversation she had with Ash before Serena and Iris interrupted it. May spat out the drink of wine she had just taken in a purple cloud of mist that slowly dispersed around her.

"WHAT? He said THAT?!"

Dawn shushed her, glancing at the group of guys who were looking at them confused except for Ash, who, by the looks of it, had correctly guessed what they were talking about. He briefly rolled his eyes at her as if he was saying, so much for keeping it a secret. He looked fine with it though, smiling slightly. May was still talking at her, so she focused back onto what she was saying.

"...that's so romantic! I can't believe that blockhead finally seems to understand romance at all." She yawned widely and Drew walked over, placing a hand on her shoulder.

"We should turn in, it's getting late. 'Night everyone!" Drew picked May up, resting her head in the nook of his neck as she giggled and he carried her out of lounge. At this Leona and Lyra left with Tracey who walked them to their rooms, leaving Ash and Dawn by themselves in the lounge. Ash grabbed an Orange Crush for himself and a Sprite for Dawn and sat down on the couch that Buneary and Pikachu were still snuggled up on in front of the roaring fire while the wind blew outside. He patted the open spot next to him and Dawn plopped down next to him, leaning on his side while he moved his arm around her shoulder and pulled her into his protective grip. They sat there for awhile and long after they had finished their sodas, Dawn spoke.

"So I was thinking that I never gave you an answer about having kids." She grinned a quick smile at him. He looked at her apprehensively.

"So... What do you think?"

She lay down, placing her head in his lap.

"Yes."

The last time she saw that big of a smile from him was after their first real kiss.


End file.
